Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis :D
by Leila Zen
Summary: Inilah kisah bulan Ramadhan 5 Elemental bersaudara DKK di Pesantren Pulau Rintis. Awas! HUMOR GAGAL! CERITA ABAL! Nak RnR? :3 [DISCONTINUED!]
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis :D © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **HUMOR GAGAL!, AU, Elemental Sibling, OC, OOC, Typo, Garing, Gaje, Abal, Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya Ngelindur.**

 **Mangga, Nyanggakeun... (B. Sunda Halus dari: Silahkan, Saya persembahkan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Scene 1: Jam-**

Di suatu malam, di salah satu kamar di Asrama Ikhwan (Putra) Pesantren Pulau Rintis, dua orang anak lelaki bermata Sapphire telah terbangun di Kamar Asramanya. Anak itu menguap lebar, lalu mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Mau tak mau, Ia harus bangun karena harus Makan Sahur. Sekarang kan lagi bulan Puasa.

Melihat Kakak kembarnya, yang sekamar dengannya masih tertidur, anak itu turun dari ranjangnya, dan menghampiri ranjang kakak kembarnya yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Kakak... Kak Hali... Bangun Kak... Dah Sahur nih..." kata anak itu sambil mengguncang tubuh kakak kembarnya yang bernama Halilintar itu.

"Nnnngg... 5 menit lagi lah Taufan... Ngantuklah.." Halilintar menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut merah miliknya, tak menghiraukan Alarm Adik Kembarnya yang bernama Taufan itu.

"Ish! Bangunlah Hali..! Dah Sahur nih! Keburu Imsak nanti!"

"Nnngg!... Emang sekarang jam berapa sih?"

Taufan melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di atas pintu.

Oh iya yah, Jam nya mati. Batrenya habis. Mau ngeliat jam Hape, kebetulan Hp Mereka berdua Isdet. Batrenya Habis juga. Tapi Taufan tak kehabisan Akal.

"Sebentar ya kak."

Taufan pun mengambil panci bocor dan sendok sayur di bawah tempat tidurnya, lalu pergi keluar jendela. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Di luar jendela sana 'kan cuman ada pemukiman rumah warga sekitar pesantren.

Nanya jam ke warga yang lewat?

Tapi kan Kamar mereka ada di lantai 2? Gimana nanya nya?

Halilintar yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taufan, Ia pun terduduk di tempat tidur.

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG!

Taufan memukul-mukul panci itu dengan sendok sayur sekeras dan secepat mungkin. Mendengar suara Panci yang sangat bising itu, Halilintar menutup kedua telingannya rapat-rapat.

"WOOYY! BERISIK KAMPRET! INI KAN MASIH JAM DUA!" teriak salah seorang warga yang keluar dari jendelanya.

"Tuh. Masih jam Dua katanya kak! Hehehe.." Taufan Nyegir Kuda.

Sedangkan Si Halilintar menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil menghela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 2: Dengarlah Suaraku..!-**

*Di Kamar lain Asrama Ikhwan...*

Ku Genggam Erat tanganmu..

Terasa dingin dan membeku..

Kau sudah terbaring lemah dihadapanku...

Aku yakin ini bukan waktuku untuk yang terakhir kali..

Aku tak peduli meski harus menangis..

Aku tak peduli meski harus meneriakkan namamu..

Aku hanya ingin kau membuka matamu..

Tapi nyatanya..

Tak peduli berapa lama aku menangis...

Tak peduli berapa kali aku meneriakkan namamu..

Kau masih terbaring lemah...

Diam membisu...

Jangan hanya diam saja..

Kumohon katakan sesuatu..

Sebut namaku..

Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi..

Ingatlah.. Masa-masa Indah kita..

Ingatlah.. Masa-masa Bahagia kita..

Jangan biarkan itu semua lenyap begitu saja..

Jangan buat aku kesepian..

Jangan biarkan Air Mataku mengering..

Tetaplah bersamaku..

Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku..!

Dengarlah Suaraku!..

Lalu bukalah matamu..!

Ku Genggam erat tanganmu..

Tuhan...

Aku hanya punya satu permintaan..

Permintaanku adalah...

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks... AIIIIIIIIIRRR!... AYO BANGUUUUUN!.. NANTI KEBURU IMSAAAAAKK!" Api meneteskan Air Mata Kebenarannya (?) sambil meneriakkan nama Air.

"Zzzzzzzz..." Air yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya malah nambah keras aja Ngoroknya.

"Huaaaaaaaa DX... TUHAANN!.. Permintaanku hanya satu... Bangunkanlah adikku ini... nanti keburu imsaakk... Hiks.."

Yak, Api pun sampai berpuisi karena sudah sejam berlalu Ia berusaha membangunkan adiknya.

UDAH SEJAM API BERUSAHA NGEBANGUNIN AIR SODARA-SODARA! TAPI TUH ANAK MASIH GA BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA!

YA PANTESAN AJA SI API SAMPE NANGIS-NANGIS SAMBIL BACA PUISI!

NGOMONG-NGOMONG, LAMA-LAMA NI JEBOL JUGA DAH TOMBOL CAPSLOCK.

DAH! GANTI SCENE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 3: Tebak Buah-**

Setelah Sahur dan melaksanakan Shalat Subuh, para Santri berkumpul di Ruangan Masing-masing, karena meskipun sedang Puasa, para Santri masih belajar msskipun tidak Full Day.

Sekarang, para Santri sedang menunggu kedatangan penyampai materi pelajaran yang berikutnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka menunggu, tapi si Penyampai materi tidak kunjung datang.

"Huuh.. Bosanlah.." keluh Gopal yang duduk di samping Gempa.

"Kayaknya sekarang ga akan ada Materi deh." balas Gempa.

"Mustahil.. Mana mungkin Seorang Pa Ustad Papa Zola tidak hadir.. Palingan telat.."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh, Gempa. Kita tebak-tebakan yuk!"

"Tebak-tebakan apa?"

"Tebak Buah yang namanya dari Huruf A sampe Z! Kalo kamu bingung, berarti nanti giliranku untuk menebak!"

"Bolehlah.. Aku dulu yak." kata Gempa.

Dan Permainan pun dimulai.

"Buah dari huruf A?"

"Anggur"

"B?"

"Belimbing."

"C?"

"Cherry."

"D?"

"Durian."

"E?"

"Emm.. Apa ya? Uhh..."

"TE-TOOOTT! Kamu kalah."

"Haah.. Iyalah.. Giliran kau. Buahnya jangan sama!"

"Oke!"

Giliran Gopal di mulai.

"A?"

"Apel."

"B?"

"Buah Apel!"

"C..?"

"Cebuah Apel!"

"D..?"

"Dan Itulah Apel!"

"E...?"

"Eeeeehh! Aku bilang Apel lah!"

"F..?"

"Fukankah sudah kubilang Apel?"

"G...?"

"Gempa! Dah aku bilang Apel!"

"H..?"

"Huuh.. Jadi pengen makan Apel!"

"I..?"

"Iiiiihh! Dah kubilangin Apel!"

"J...?"

"Jajan Apel!"

Gempa Sweatdrop. "Woy! Kenapa Buahnya Apel Semua?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 4: Kuat-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 Siang. Tentu saja kalau di Bulan Puasa ini jam 12 adalah jam yang paling kerasa laparnya setelah menjelang maghrib. Untung materi sudah selesai, jadi Otak ini tidak perlu menambah rasa lapar ini karena lelah. Para santri dibebaskan melakukan apapun asal tidak melanggar aturan.

Seperti Api dan Air. Mereka sedang terduduk lemas berdua di salah satu Saung di Pondok Pesantren.

"Huaaah... Laparlaah.. Hauslaah.." kata Api.

"Kamu harus kuat kak." balas Air.

"Aku ini bukan kamu! Kamu kan enak bisa tidur kapan aja kamu mau! Jadi kamu puasanya kuat!"

"Lah! Aku kuat puasa bukan gara-gara tidur kok!"

"Lah terus? Kok kamu bisa sih tahan lapar pas siang-siang gini?"

"Sebenernya sebelum ini Air juga hampir batal kak. Untung aja tadi di ganjel Mie Rebus dulu. Jadi kuat deh sampe jam segini.."

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH AIR! JADI TADI KAMU...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 5: Halo...? Hali..?-**

Le Lima Elemental Bersaudara lagi bantuin Mak Cik Kantin di Pesantren buat Nyiapin Takjil. Halilintar dan Gempa bantuin bersih-bersih Kantin Pesantren, karena semua Santri mau buka bersama. Terus, Taufan, Api, dan Air , pergi ke Toko Buah di Luar Pesantren buat beli bahan-bahan buat Takjil.

Untuk pergi ke toko itu memang harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, apalagi kalau jalan kaki. Harus melewati Toko Daging, Pemakaman Besar, sampai ke Rumah Tahanan Pulau Rintis, barulah bisa sampai di Toko. Yaah, sekalian ngabuburit lah..

Setelah bahan- bahan dibeli, Taufan dan Api pun berjalan kembali ke Pesantren. Lama-kelamaan, Kakak beradik yang sama-sama Hiperaktif itu pun mulai merasa bosan.

"Haah.. Kak Taufan.. Aku bosan..." keluh Api.

"Iya sama, Aku juga.. Kan barusan udah Dibilangin sama Authornya."

Woi Woi! Jangan bawa-bawa Author!

"Eh, Gimana kalau kita kerjain Kak Hali?" usul Taufan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Waah! Cakep tuh! Ayo!"

Taufan mengambil Hp miliknya dari saku celananya. Lalu Ia mulai menelpon Halilintar.

*At Pesantren Canteen*

KRIIIINNGG

"Halo Asalamualaikum? Taufan?" Halilintar mengangkat Hp-nya yang berbunyi.

"Halo?.. Hali..! Tolong aku kak! Aku lagi OTW sama si Api tapi disini banyak Penjahat!"

"Apa?! Oke, sekarang kalian dimana?"

"Di Rumah Tahanan."

3...

2...

1...

Twitch!

"GA USAH NGOMONG! DISITU KAN EMANG BANYAK PENJAHAT! NAMANYA JUGA RUMAH TAHANAN!"

Hush! Sabar Hali! Nanti puasa kamu batal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIINNNGG *HP Hali bunyi lagi*

"Halo? Asalamualaikum?"

"Halo?.. Hali! Tolongin kita Kaak! Disini Banyak orang mati! Tolongin dong Kaaakk!" Suara Taufan terdengar lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

"Beneran?! Yaudah! Sekarang Kalian dimana?!"

"Di Kuburan."

Dengan Kekuatan Penuh, Hali mematikan HP-nya.

Oh! Lihat! Tombolnya jebol! O_o

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIINNGG! *HP Hali lagi-lagi Bunyi*

"Halo?!"

"Halo? Hali? Tolongin kaakk! Disini banyak yang lagi di mutilasi!"

"Kalau kamu bohong, Puasa kamu Batal! Sekarang kamu dimana?!"

"Di Toko Daging :V"

Hali pun membanting HP-nya karena Tombol buat matiinnya udah Jebol. :v

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Taufan dan Api tertawa maksimal karena berhasil membuat Kakak Tua-nya /Eh! Umm.. Maksudnya.. Kakak Ter-tuanya Naik Darah.

"Eh! Kak Taufan! Gantian dong Ngejailinnya!"

"Wokeh! Nih."

Api mengambil Hp milik Taufan dan mulai menelpon Hali.

"Halo..? Hali?.."

ZAP!—BZZZZTTT!

Seketika Tubuh Bohay (?) Api pun Gosong, karena Halilintar menjawab Telponnya dengan Chidori—Eh! Maaf-Maaf! Maksudnya dengan sengatan Listrik.

Author sendiri Heran.. Kok Jurusnya nyambung ke Telepon yah? Yaudah! Lain kali Author gak akan berani-berani Nelpon Hali lagi! Nanti di Setrum lagi!

Taufan Sweatdrop ditempat, tapi merasa kasihan dengan adiknya itu. Ga salah apa-apa, tapi malah kena Setrum. O_o

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIINNNGG

"APAAN LAGI SIH TAUFAN?!"

"Uhh.. Kak Hali.. Jangan marah gitu dong kak... Ntar puasanya Batal loh!"

"BODO! LAGIAN AING GINI GARA-GARA SIA JUGA!"

"Aduuhh.. Jadi merasa bersalah.. Maafin Taufan ya kak.. Sekarang Taufan mau bilang sesuatu ke Kakak.."

"Ketimpa Apa kamu sampe bisa ngomong kayak gini?"

"Yaah Kak Hali Jahat! Taufan mau ngomong nih."

"Iyaiya. Aing dengerin. Kenapa?"

"Tapi janji yah Kak Hali gak akan marah."

"Huh? Tergantung."

"Yaah Ga jadi deh! Tar aku malah di setrum lagi."

"Ayolah kamu tinggal bilang aja!"

"Beneran kakak harus janji kalau Taufan udah bilang, kakak gak akan marah!"

"Haah.. Iya-iya aku Janji. Nah, ngomong sekarang."

"Bener kakak gak akan marah?"

"Iya..!"

"Janji..?"

"Iya!"

"Ah takut bohong!"

"JADI SIA MAU NGOMONG GAK NIH?!"

"Tuh kan marah! Taufan gak akan ngomong nih!"

Hali kembali menghela, dan hanya mengelus dadanya sendiri dengan kesal. "Oke, Taufanku sayang, sekarang kamu ngomong ya.. Kakak janji gak akan marah."

"Oke! Gak panjang sih kak.. Taufan cuman ingin bilang..."

Hening beberapa saat, namun Halilintar sudah memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan Taufan.

"Hai :v"

ZAP!—BBBZZZZZZZTTTT!

Dan tibalah Giliran Taufan di Setrum Hali.

Siapa yang gak kesel coba udah siap-siap dengerin tapi si Taufan malah bilang 'Hai' doang!

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGGG

"APA LAGI TAUFAN?!"

"Ih! Ini Air-lah! Bukan Taufan! Air pake telepon umum nih buat Nelepon kak Hali!"

"Oh, Kamu Air. Emang Hp Kamu kenapa?"

"Harusnya Air yang tanya! Kenapa pas Air nelpon kakak pake sendiri, yang nerima malah Cewek. Nah, pas Air pake Telepon umum, baru deh Kak Hali yang nerima. Kak Hali lagi pacaran Yaa?"

"Hah?! Cewek?! Asal kamu tau aja! Aku itu JOMBLO, dan kalo aku lagi pacaran, Sekarang Ustadz Papa pasti udah mukul aku 100 kali pake Rotan Kebenaran!" kata Hali menekankan suaranya pada saat bilang 'Jomblo'.

"Alaahh! Gak usah bohong! Palingan kalian Mojoknya di belakang Asrama Iya kan?! Udahlah kak Hali jangan bohong deh! Puasanya Batal loh!"

Halilintar menghela. "Emang Tuh Cewek bilang apa sama kamu?"

"Cewek itu bilang kayak gini: _**Maaf, Sisa pulsa yang anda miliki, tidak mencukupi untuk memenuhi panggilan. Silahkan Isi Ulang.**_. Padahal mah bilang aja weh atuh kalau kalian teh ga mau diganggu!"

Halilintar menepuk Jidatnya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Si Jago Merah (?) itu pun mulai terisak dengan OOC-nya menangisi kehidupannya yang Nista ini. TAT

"Itu tandanya No. Kamu tuh Ga ada Pulsanyaaaa—! Astaghfirullaaaahh! Kacau dah Puasa Aing Hari iniiiii! Hueeeee!"

"Oh.. Gitu.." jawab Air dengan datarnya.

"Dah, Kamu, Api sama Taufan dah Cukup bikin Puasa Aing batal Hari ini! Cepetin Kesini! Bentar Lagi Buka! Assalamualaikum!"

"EH! Tung—!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 6: Buka Puasa-**

Allahuakbar Allahuakbar—

LaaIlaahaillallah—

Semua santri sudah berkumpul di Kantin Pesantren untuk berbuka Puasa bersama. Mereka semua berdoa dipimpin oleh salah satu Ustadz yang mengajar mereka. Ustadz yang memegang teguh prinsip kebenaran. Ustazd Papa Zola.

"Nah, Wahai Santri dan Santriwati sekalian, Makan dulu yang manis-manis. Ingat! Berbuka dengan yang manis itu Sunah Rasul!" ucap Sang Ustadz.

"Siap Pak Ustadz!" kata Taufan penuh semangat, lalu memeluk Halilintar yang duduk di sampingnya.

"... Aing ga termasuk menu Takjil hari ini. PLIS!" terlihat Sengatan-sengatan Listrik terkumpul di pipinya.

Eh! Maaf, Dia Halilintar, bukan Pikachu. Author ulangi.

terlihat sengatan-sengatan Listrik terkumpul di kepalan tangannya, siap menyetrum Taufan kapan saja.

Ihihihi... Hali Cundele~ manis-manis nyeremin~ XD

Awas kamu! Besok-besok Author jadiin kamu menu Takjil Author. XD

*Le Author Disetrum Hali*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 7: Santri Baru-**

Setelah melaksanakan Shalat Tarawih bersama, semua Santri pun kembali ke Asrama-nya masing-masing. Setelah Shalat, seperti biasa, BoboiBoy bersaudara mengganti Peci mereka dengan Topi Dinosaurus kesayangan mereka.

BOOOMMM!

Namun, semua langsung gempar dan panik begitu ada ledakan di Taman Pesantren. Semua Santri berlarian tak kenal arah karena Panik. Tidak termasuk Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa dan Api. Mereka sudah tau siapa yang sudah melakukan ini.

Pelakunya ada di langit sedang terbang menaikki Robot Ungunya.

"ADU DU!"

"MuaHahahahahahahaha! Kali ini akan kuhapuskan kau BoboiBoy!"

"Ooh.. Kau nak main rupanya! Hooverboard!" Taufan langsung menaiki Hooverboardnya, dan terbang mendekati Adu Du dan Super Probe. "Gerudi Taufan!"

Dengan Cepat, Probe menghindari serangan Taufan. "Hehehe! Tak Kena lah~ Hii—Yah!"

"UAAAAAA!" Taufan langsung terpental begitu menerima pukulan Probe, lalu mendarat dengan tidak mulus ke Tanah.

"Tak Guna! Berani kau sakiti Taufan?! Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

"Hah?!" Adu Du tersentak begitu Halilintar tiba-tiba berada di depan Wajahnya.

"HIYAAAA!"

"WAAAA— Tendang dia Probe!"

"Baik Encik Boss! Hiyaaa!"

BUKKK!

"UAAAAH!" Seperti Taufan, Halilintar terpental dan mendarat dengan keras ke tanah, menindih Taufan yang barusaja bangkit. Pada akhirnya Taufan pun terjatuh lagi bahkan tertindih tubuh Halilintar.

Owalah O_o

"Awas Kau Kepala Kotak! Bola Api!"

Dengan lihai, Super Probe menghindari serangan Api.

"Hahahaha! Kalau kau nyerang dari bawah, ya ga akan kena! Tembak dia Probe!"

"Baik Encik Boss! Rasakan ni!" Tangan Robot itu berubah menjadi sebuah senapan besar dan menembakan puluhan peluru ke Arah Api.

"Waaaaahh! Tolooooong!" Api terbirit-birit berlari menghindari peluru itu.

"Jangan Risau! Hiyaaa!"

Sriiiing!

Semua peluru tiba-tiba berubah jadi Donat beraneka Rasa. Namun Itu semua tak cukup untuk menghentikan peluru-peluru yang malah semakin banyak ditembakkan ke Arah mereka.

"Usaha yang sia-sia! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Golem Tanah!"

Tidak Terima Adu Du menyerang teman-temannya, Gempa langsung menggunakan Kuchiyose no Jutsu /Woy! untuk memanggil Golem Tanah.

Makhluk besar itu pun mengarahkan tinju-nya kearah Dua Alien yang terus berusaha mengalahkan BoboiBoy Bersaudara.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi Robot itu bisa menghindari serangan Golem Tanah. Raksasa itu tak menyerah, terus berusaha menyerang Musuhnya.

"Tumbukan Padu!"

Tiba-tiba Super Probe terpental karena tiba-tiba seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Yaya!" Gempa tersenyum lebar, senang bisa melihat Yaya disini.

"Eerrggh! Tak Guna! Tembak mereka Probe pake Laser Probe!"

"Oke! Hiyaaah!"

"Alamak!"

"Lari-lari Laju!"

Taufan, Halilintar, Api dan Gopal hampir terkena laser Adu Du, beruntung seseorang datang membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari laser. Mereka selamat.

"Ying!"

"Meleset?! Errgh!"

"Jari Bayang!"

Tanpa diduga-duga pula, sebuah bayangan berbentuk tangan menahan Adu Du dan Probe.

"Fang!" Sekarang Gempa terlihat lebih senang lagi begitu Fang muncul. *Ehem* dan Author pun curiga :v

"Gempa! Habisi dia sekarang!"

"Oke! Hiyaaa!"

Gempa menggerakkan Golem Tanah untuk memukul Super Probe, namun ketika tinggal 1 cm lagi Bogemnya mendarat di muka Probe, tiba-tiba...

STAK!

STAK!

STAK!

STAK!

STAK-STAK-STAK-STAK!

"ADUHH!"

Mereka Berdelapan (Termasuk Golem Tanah) meringgis kesakitan bersama begitu mendapat serangan pukulan Rotan Kebenaran di Kepala Mereka. O_o

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIIIIM! APASAL KORANG SEMUA NI?! MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI PESANTREN ADALAH KESALAHAN YANG SALAH! LAGI DIPERSALAHKAAAANN!" *Le Lagu Papa Zola di Puter*

Mereka semua langsung terdiam begitu mendengar Ustadz mereka berteriak.

"Siapakah Orang yang pertama membuat keributan?!"

Para Santri dan Golem Tanah Reflek menunjuk Adu Du dan Probe. Otomatis kedua Alien itu dapat Death Glare Dari Sang Ustadz Kebenaran.

"Kalian Dihukum! Beresin Taman Ini SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!"

"Eh?! Aku bukan Santri Kat sini lah!" bantah si Kepala Kotak.

"Hohoho! Kebenaran, tak kenal apa kau Santri kat sini atau bukan! Kalian Salah, berarti kalian harus dihukum!"

STAKKK!

Semuanya kembali tersentak begitu Ustadz Papa memukulkan Rotannya ke Tanah.

"Dahlah! Cepat Kalian Beresin Taman Ini Sampe Bersih! Cepetan! Biar kalian cepat tidur, dan ga kesiangan bangun Sahur!"

"Baik Pa Ustadz!"

Semua pun langsung Sigap membersihkan Taman yang sudah sangat berantakan karena pertarungan tadi. se-berantakan perasaan Juliet begitu melihat Romeo mati dipangkuannya. /Plakk

Cerita ini pun berakhir dengan kesibukan mereka membersihkan Taman Masjid Pesantren.

Halilintar kembali menanamkan bunga-bunga yang tercabut dari tanah dengan bantuan Cangkul Halilintarnya.

Sedangkan Si Taufan, Gopal, sama Si Api malah saling lempar melempar tanah. Hmh.. Dasar Bocah -_-

Lain lagi dengan Gempa, dia masih sibuk berusaha menghibur Golem Tanah yang Pundung. Katanya sih gara-gara dipukul Ustadz Papa pake Rotan. "CupCupCup.. Ayolaah, Masa badan segede itu kalah sama Rotan Kecil?" hibur Gempa pada si Golem.

"Iya bener! Liat! Si Gempa aja kuat kok kepalanya di pukul juga! Liat?" Fang langsung mengusap-ngusap kasar kepala Gempa yang tertutup Topi Ungu Gelap.

"A-Adoi! Sakitlah! Pala aku benjol Tau!"

"Eh, Maaf-maaf! Chukit Yaa? Uuu~ Kasihan~" usapan di Kepala Gempa pun Ia pelankan.

Yaaah.. Si Fang malah ngemodusin si Gempa terus. Author kan makin curiga. o_O

Cuman Yaya-Ying doang yang becus ngeberesin Tamannya.

Si Adu Du sama si Probe malah bisik-bisik berdua. Mikirin Rencana berikutnya buat ngalahin BoboiBoy DKK.

.

.

.

.

 **-TuBerCulosis- /EH! Ralat!**

 **-To Be Continue-**

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaahhh~

Ahahaha! Leila datang lagi dengan Cerita Gaje-nyaaa :v ...!

Lagi Bulan Puasa nih Readers! Selamat Puasa Yaa.. ^_^ Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan..

Cerita ini adalah Fanfic Special Ramadhan. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalau Jelek, Gaje, Garing dan Sebagainya.

Author gak bisa membuat Fic yang sempurna karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah Swt. ^^ /TumbenSiAuthorAlim?

Oke, Sampai Jumpa di Chap Berikutnya~

Dadaaaah! :D

.

.

.

 **-Scene Bonus Chapter 1-**

Setelah selesai merapikan Taman, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa dan Api kembali ke Asrama mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang serasa Rapuh ini gara-gara ngeberesin Taman Pesantren.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Eh, Kayaknya kita lupa sesuatu deh.." kata Gempa tiba-tiba.

Hali, Taufan dan Api saling berpandangan.

"Ah, Engga kok! Perasaan kamu aja kali!" sahut Hali.

"Sumpah! Kita tuh bener-bener ngelupain sesuatu!"

Mereka berempat pun berpikir sejenak. Lalu, tiba-tiba mata mereka membulat.

"AIR!" mereka berteriak berbarengan.

"IYA BENER! KITA GAK NYADAR DARI TADI KITA KAN BEREMPAT TERUS!"

Salah sendiri. Kan dari tadi tiap Author bacain Narasi, gak nyebut-nyebut nama Air. Wong orangnya juga ga ada.

"ALAMAK! KAYAKNYA KITA NINGGALIN DIA DI PASAR TADI!" kata Api panik.

"KITA LUPA BUAT BANGUNIN DIA PAS NGANTRI BELI BUAH! ALAMAAAAKKK!" Taufan menambah Panik suasana.

"JADI TADI DIA NELPON AKU GARA-GARA DI TINGGAL SAMA KALIAN?!" teriak Hali.

"HADUUUHH! MANA SEKARANG UDAH MALEM LAGI! KITA GA AKAN DI IZININ KELUAR PESANTREN BUAT NGEJEMPUT AIR SEKARAAANNGG!" lengkaplah sudah kepanikan mereka dengan kekhawatiran Gempa.

Dan Cerita Ini pun Berakhir dengan Paniknya BoboiBoy Elemental Bersaudara yang disebabkan Hilangnya Adik Bungsu mereka. O_o

.

.

.

 **-Beneran Udahan-**

 **Review Please. ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis :D Chapter 2**

Puter Openingnya Sodara-Sodaraa—!

.

.

.

 **Deng-Deng-Deng-Deeeeennng— DedeDeeeeennngg—**

 **Deng—Deng—Deng—Deng—**

 **Barney is a Dinosaur From Our Imagination~ And When He's Tall He's** **what we** **call a Dinosaur Sensation!**

O_o OMaiGat Salah Op!

Puter Op nya Pesantren Pulau Rintis Oi!

.

.

.

 **Diatas Bukit nan Jauh... Teletubbies.. Bermain-main..**

 **Inilah Teletubbies.. Inilah Teletubbies... Inilah Teletubbies.. Inilah Teletubbies..**

 **Halilintar~ (Halilintar)**

 **Taufan~ (Taufan)**

 **Gempa~ (Gempa)**

 **Api~.. Air~!**

 **Teletubbies.. Teletubbies!**

 **Ucapkan... Haaalllo!**

 **"TERBAIK!"**

 **PLAKKKK**

Aduuhh.. Salah lagi...

Puter Lagi Gaees—! Yang bener Openingnya—!

.

.

.

 **Wohlan Freund Is** **t** **Jetzt** **H** **ier I** **st Ein** **Siege! Dies** **ist** **Der Erst** **e** **GLORIA! O M** **e** **i** **n** **Freund Feiern wir** **Diesen Siege! Fur den Nachsten Kampf!**

 **"Mui mi Na** **S** **hi Deatta" To! Iwasenai! Saigo No Hitori ni—! Naru Madeeeee!—**

 **Der Feind ist Grausam.. Wir Bringen!**

 **Der Feind ist Riesig... Wir Springen!**

TATAKAEEEEE! :v /Plakkkk

Dahlah! Langsung Aja! XD Selamat Baca! XD

 **-Harap Abaikan Ke-Gajean Diatas...-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 1: Rampok-Dirampok-**

Di Tengah malam, Air berjalan sendirian menuju Pondok Pesantren. Masih ingat si Bocah Manis-manis Le Miner*l ini ditinggalin Abang-abangnya dipasar di Chap sebelumnya? Baru malam ini dia kembali ke Pesantren.

Loh? Kan Si Air ditinggalinnya dari Pas Ngabuburit Sebelum Buka Puasa Kemaren, kenapa baru sekarang pulangnya? Malam-malam lagi? Kenapa pas udah ditinggalin ga langsung aja gitu balik lagi ke pesantren?

Jawabannya: Ingat pas Air Nelpon Hali pake Telepon Umum? Nah, Pas Teleponnya si Hali langsung dimatiin tuh, nah, dia tuh coba Nelpon Hali lagi, tapi lamaaaaa banget ga diangkat-angkat sama si Hali. Saking lamanya, Air sampe ketiduran Di Deket Telepon Umum. Adekh! Kamu inii! Dasar Kebo! :v /Plakk

Dia ketiduran Sampe Jam Dua Malem! Dibangunin sama Polisi yang kebetulan Lewat! O_o

Saat beberapa langkah lagi sampai di Gerbang Pesantren, Tiba-tiba Seseorang Bertopeng Datang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Air, menguncinya dibelakang punggungnya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! HARTA ATAU NYAWA?!"

Perampok! Dia langsung menodongkan Pisaunya ke Leher Air. Sedangkan Anak itu hanya terdiam, dibalik ekspresi datarnya, Air merasa Panik. Jantungnya Berdegup kencang, dan setetes keringat menuruni Pelipisnya.

"JAWAB! HARTA ATAU NYAWA!"

"ATAU!" jawab Air Reflek.

SRETTT!—

Air mulai merasa perih di bagian lehernya. Ternyata Si Perampok itu sedikit menggoreskan Pisaunya ke leher Air. Buat menggertak doang.. Author Ga akan ngebunuh Air di cerita ini kok. ^_^ Ampun Readers!..

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN BOCAH! GOROK SIAH KU AING! (ATAU GUA GOROK LU!)"

"Kh...!" Debaran Jantungnya semakin Cepat.

Ia berpikir. Bagaimana Cara agar dia bisa lolos, dan Uang dan Hp di Saku Celananya bisa Aman dari si Perampok.

Dia ga bisa pake kuasa Airnya sekarang,

Tangannya ditahan, dan kalo badannya bergerak seCenti aja, bisa-bisa dia pulang Ke Pesantren dalam keadaan tanpa kepala lagi. Kan Ceyem.. X

Tiba-tiba—

.

.

Ting!

Sebuah Bohlam Imajiner Keluar dari kepala Air. Dia mendapat Ide yang Cemerlang, lebih cemerlang dari pada sinar matahari yang dipantulkan kepala Aang sang Pengendali Udara Terakhir :v /AuthorDiGebukinNickelodeon

"Ukh.. Om.. Boleh gak Air.. beli pisau Om ini? Pisaunya keren banget Om.. Suwer! Tajem banget.. Sakit nih Leher Kebenaran (?)"

Si Perampok melongo tidak mengerti.

"Ehehe.. Yaudah Om, Gini Aja... Kan sekarang lagi Puasa tuh.. Dari pada Om Ngerampok Saya, mending saya beli aja pisau punya Om.. Sama-sama dapet duit kan? Malah yang ini lebih Halal bener gak? Ga pake Pemaksaan.."

Seakan luluh dengan Dakwah Singkat (?) Air barusan, si Om Perampok melepaskan tangan Air.

"Yaudah. Buat kamu, 15 Ringgit dah Cukuplah."

"Nih." Air pun menerima pisau si Om Perampok setelah memberikan 20 Ringgit padanya.

"Ambil aja Kembaliannya." kata Air tersenyum manis.

Terlihat kedua mata Om Perampok berkaca-kaca. Seakan merasa sangat bahagia bisa terbebas dari kejahatan sekaligus mendapat Verkah tambahan Rezeki.

Bulan Ramadhan..

Memang Bulan yang penuh Berkah...

Ya Allah..

.

.

"Alhamdulillah Ya Allah...!" si Om-Om langsung berlutut di tanah.

SRING!—

Si Om Perampok terkejut begitu mendapati si Anak yang membukakan pintu Hatinya itu, menodongkan Pisau yang baru saja Ia beli ke wajahnya.

"Waah.. Ini Keren banget Om! Jadi... BALIKIN SEMUA DUIT AING SEKARANG! GOROK SIAH KU AING! HEHEHEHE!" kata Air dengan Mode Yandere-ON.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Niat Ngerampok.. Malah balik Dirampok..

Gue Mah Gitu Orangnya... /masihmusim?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 2: Sosok itu...!-**

Sekarang sudah tepat jam 2 dini hari. Tentu saja suasana Pesantren begitu sepi karena Santrinya lagi pada Ngorok semua. Tapi bentar lagi juga Kantin Pesantren Buka kok. Kan Santrinya nanti Sahur bareng-bareng.

Kalau Santrinya Sahur di Kantin, beda lagi dengan Dua Orang Satpam yang menjaga Gerbang Pesantren. Sebut saja Ago Go dan Apak Pak (Bingung ngasih nama ^^). Tentunya, mereka Makan Sahur sambil tetap berjaga di Pos-nya.

Namun.. Saat mereka sedang makan di dalam Posnya..

KRIIIINNGG

"Halo Assalamualaikum?" Ago Go mengangkat Hp-nya yang berbunyi.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Halo?"

Masih hening, Akhirnya Ia menutup Telponnya.

"Siapa Go?"

"Nggak tau. Ga ada yang ngejawab."

"Duh.. Jadi merinding.. Malem-malem gini kok ada yang nelepon ya?.. Mana yang Nelponnya gak ngejawab lagi..!"

"Alaah! Paling ini kerjaan Santri yang pake Topi Biru tua yang dimiringin itu! Dia kan demen banget ngerjain kita!"

Waah! Si Taufan kudu di Hajar nih.

.

Tapi Tiba-tiba, lampu pos Berkedip-kedip. Mati nyala-mati nyala.

Ago Go mulai merinding.

"Heh Apak pak! Situ lupa buat beli pulsa listrik ya?"

"Engga kok! Kalo pulsa listrik abis, pasti bakal bunyi! Lah ini. Listriknya ga bunyi kok!"

Ago Go melirik kearah sakelar lampu.

Sakelarnya diem-diem aja kok..

Terus..

Lampunya..?

"Eh.. Ago Go! Liat deh disana..! Gua takut Go!.." Apak pak gemeteran.

"Apaan sih?!"

.

.

Tepat tak jauh dari Perkebunan warga di depan Gerbang Pesantren..

Dua Satpam itu melihat..

Sosok yang hitam..

Matanya biru menyala.. Melotot...

Lehernya berdarah...

Tangannya membawa pisau...!

Jalannya Sempoyongan...!

Itu….!

ITU….!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE TRASH SINGING...! THE TRASH WINGING...! THE SASH WRINGING…! THE MASH FLINGING…! THE FLASH SPRINGING…! THE SKING...! THE SKING... SKING... THE...!"

"Itu The Hash Slinging Slasher Goo! Sekarang kan Malem Rabuu!..."

"Allahu laailaaha illahu wal hayyul qayyum...! Laa ta' khudzuhu Sinatu Wa laa nauum...!"

"Allahumma baariklanaa fimaa razaqtanaa wakinaa adzaba naar...!"

"Heh! Apak Pak! Situ kok malah baca Doa makan?!"

"Biar Setannya takut Go! Dia nanti ngira kita bakalan ngemakan dia!"

"Haaah! KAMPRET LU!"

TRANG.. TRANG... TRANG...

Sosok itu mendekat.. lalu mengetuk-ngetuk Pintu Gerbang dengan Pisaunya...!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulu mata Ago Go dan Apak pak tiba-tiba memanjang dan bergelombang-gelombang keatas saat mereka berteriak.

"KABUUUUUUURRRR!"

"Yaah.. Kok mereka kabur sih? Mana Gerbangnya di Kunci lagi. Terus Air masuknya Gimana?"

.

.

.

(Scene Pelagiat dari: Spongebob Squarepants Episode 36a Season 2: "Graveyard Shift")

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 3: Leher-**

Pagi itu, Di salah satu Kelas Forum belajar Pesantren. Fang, salah satu Santri yang kata Santriwatinya itu Paling Cool di Pesantren ini, menatap penuh kecurigaan pada salah satu BoboiBoy bersaudara— Air.

Mata dibalik kacamata ungu-nya tak mau terlepas menatap Leher Air yang dibalut rapi oleh Syal Biru Tua.

'Kenapa Si Air tiba-tiba pake Syal..? Kalo ga salah, tadi malem kan kakak-kakaknya itu nyari-nyari dia? Jadi dia udah Balik?' batinnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, Fang melihat Anak yang Bertopi biru muda itu memalingkan wajahnya saat disapa oleh Api.

'Loh? Kenapa dia ngambek sama si Api?!' Fang semakin curiga.

Kalo Lehernya ditutupin pake Syal..

Berarti..

Di Leher Air ada tanda merah..

Terus.. Air ngambek sama Api..

Dan.. Si Api itu kan.. Satu-satunya manusia yang sekamar dengan Air!..

'J-Jangan-jangan... Tadi Malem.. Dikamar mereka.. Si Api.. Udah...'

Untuk memastikannya, Fang menghampiri Air.

"Eh, ada Fang. Tumben pagi-pagi gini ga ribut di kelas sama Kak Hali?" kata Air.

"Eh.. Itu.. Air..! Itu.. Kok Kamu pake Syal sih?.. Tumben..." tanya Fang yang pikirannya kemana-mana (?). Lah?

"Ohh.. ini? Kemarin waktu beli Bahan Takjil ke Pasar, Kak Taufan sama Kak Api ninggalin Air.. Tadi malem pas balik lagi ke Pesantren, Air dirampok. Ini Kena tebas pisau perampoknya dikit nih.. Lukanya nyeremin.. Gara-gara luka ini tadi malem aja Air dikira The Hash Slinging Slasher sama Pak Ago Go N Apak Pak... Jadi Air tutupin aja pake syal.. Emang kenapa?"

"Oh.. Kirain.." Fang pun kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memijit keningnya sendiri.

Air hanya menatap aneh kearah Rival dari Kakak Pertamanya itu.

'Yaah.. Puasa hari ini makruh deh...' TAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 4: Horror-**

Di suatu siang yang panas, Probe, si Robot ungu yang diaktifkan oleh Air Ledeng itu, sedang terduduk di salah satu Saung di Pesantren. Sekarang Dia lagi duduk sama Majikannya, Adu Du, Si Alien kepala Kotak dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga.

Karena kemarin mereka membuat keributan di Pesantren ini, akhirnya mereka Resmi menjadi Santri disini. Diresmikan langsung oleh Ustadz Papa Zola. Dengan tujuan, Biar Akhlak mereka menjadi mulia katanya.

Tentu saja ini hal yang menyebalkan buat mereka. Ya Iyalah! Akhirnya mereka pun harus ikut Puasa kayak yang lain. Harus Shalat, harus ikut belajar.

Dia ini datang ke Pesantren ini buat Mengambil bola kuasa! Tapi Nyata-nyatanya BoboiBoy tidak membawanya ke Pesantren ini.

Tau Gitu, dah dia susul langsung dah ke rumahnya Tok Aba!

Ga usah repot-repot pake berantem dulu.. Wong BBB-nya lagi Pesantren.

Harus ngelawan Jurus Jepitan Telinga punya Tok Aba?

Adu Du kan gak punya Telinga. Ga usah Takut!

Ah.. Menyesalah dia dateng ke sini kalau ternyata Bola Kuasanya ada di Rumah Tok Aba. Akhirnya.. Dia harus terjebak di Penjara penuh Kebenaran (?) ini.. Mana harus ngerasain lapar di siang bolong lagi.. Haduuuh..

Betapa—Malang Nasibku~ Semenjak datang ke Pesantren~

"Hoi! Author! BERISIK LAH!"

Husy! Jangan Ngambek Adu Du! Ntar Puasa situ Batal loh! Kalo ketahuan Puasanya batal, bisa dibelasah kamu pake Rotan Kebenaran!

Untuk menghilangkan rasa Lapar yang menjadi-jadi, Probe membaca sebuah buku yang bernuansa Horror. Lah?! Robot pun boleh Lapar?

"Encik Boss?"

"Hmm?.."

"Saya Boleh minta bantuan Encik Boss tak?"

"Bantuan Apa?"

"Ini loh Encik Boss.. Kan Buku ini Buku Horror, Paling Horror! Katanya, Buku ini udah menelan banyak Korban yang membacanya.."

"Alaah! Ngawur tuh! Buktinya kamu masih hidup.!"

"Orang lain mati pas ngeliat Halaman paling belakang. Saya belum baca sampai belakang lah!"

"Kamu percaya sama yang Gituan?"

"Emm.. Lebih tepatnya sih yakin.. Soalnya buku Horror ini mahal sangat Encik Boss! 50 juta 50 sen! Dari Bago Go nih! Meyakinkan bangetlah. Berarti kesan Horror yang ada di Buku ni Kental sangat lah!"

"Apa?! Punya Duit dari mana Kau beli Buku tu?!"

"Saya Gadaikan Mesin Pemotong Rumput S8000 punya kita lah!"

"Hmm.. Bagus.. Bagus! Aku dah Ngenes lah sama kambing tu!. Jadinya kamu mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Saya nak buktikan itu Encik Boss! Saya akan baca halaman paling belakang buku ini. Jadi, Kalo Saya meninggal, tolong Encik Boss jaga diri ya. Encik Boss juga harus lulus di Pesantren ini dengan baik ya!"

Seketika Adu Du jadi ngerasa nyesek. Inget Episode 12 musim 2 pas si Probe Ancur katanya.

Aduhh.. Ngepel Coy… Eh! Maksudnya.. Nge-Feel Cooy..! TAT Meneteslah Air Mata Kebenaran ni! TAT Hancurlah Kokoro Kebenaran ni kalau liat Episode tu!.. TAT

"A-..Aah! Mana Ada! Aku yakin Kamu gak akan mati cuma gara-gara buku 50 Juta!"

"Ayo kita buka Halamannya Encik Boss!"

Adu Du mulai berkeringat. Udah mulai bau ketek nih soalnya. HOI!

Perlahan, tangan besi Probe membuka halaman terakhir buku itu, Dan tulisan inilah yang Ia temukan—

.

.

 **Judul Buku: Nightmare in Life**

 **Penulis: Ahmad Kassim**

 **Penerbit: Arumugam**

 **Tanggal Diterbitkan: 30 Desember 2012**

 **Harga: 5 Ringgit 50 sen**

.

.

.

.

5 RINGGIT 50 SEN!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

dan mereka pun berteriak dengan Horrornya karena telah tertipu Habis-habisan untuk sekian kalinya oleh Bago Go.

Pantesan yang baca-nya langsung mati.. Pasti yang ketipu sama buku ini langsung Jantungan begitu liat harga yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 5: Hukuman-**

"Aiir! Air! Maafin kita ya.. kemarin kita ninggalin kamu di pasar.. Soalnya.. Kemaren kita tuh udah pusing banget gara-gara banyak orang disana.. Iya kan Api!?" kata Taufan mengatupkan kedua tanggannya.

"Iya..! Maaf ya.. Harusnya kita juga ngebangunin kamu pas kamu ketiduran pas ngantri beli buah.. Maaf Yaa!" Api ikut mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf! Harusnya aku ga langsung nutup telepon kamu kemarin!" Hali pun ikut mengatupkan tangannya.

Air hanya menatap kesal kearah kakak-kakaknya yang Berdosa (?) Itu, lalu membuang muka sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"E-Eeehh! Tunggu! Ayolaah.. Jangan Ngambek gitu.. Nanti Cantiknya Ilang loh~" kata Api menggoda Adiknya itu sambil Cengar-Cengir Gaje.

"PEDANG AIR!"

"Waaaa!"

BRUKK!

Api pun terlempar sampai akhirnya terkapar dengan penuh Kebenaran (?) di lantai Lorong Asrama.

"Uh! Air! Gini Aja! Sebagai permintaan maaf, kita rela kok dikasih hukuman sama kamu!" kata Taufan, yang takut bernasib seperti Api.

"Iya! Yang penting kamu jangan Ngambek lagi! Yah?" Hali mengiyakan Taufan.

Si Bungsu pun mencari akal, kira-kira.. Apa hukuman yang pantes buat Kakak-kakaknya ini.

Ting!—

Bohlam Imajiner kembali keluar dari kepala Air. Dibalik Ekspresi datarnya, Air menatap tajam kearah kakak-kakaknya.

"Kalo gitu.. Buat Malem ini.. Kak Api Gak boleh tidur sekamar sama Air!.."

"Eeehh?! Aku tuh dah ditakdirkan tidur Sekamar sama kamu di Pesantren ini! Yaahh.. Terus Api tidur dimanaa?"

"BODO"

"Ow.." Api pun Pasrah.

Aduuhh Sakitlah Kokoro Kebenaran (?) ini mendengar kata yang Tajem itu. TAT

"Kak Taufan juga! Seudah Shalat Tarawih, ga boleh langsung ke Asrama! Kakak harus Uji Nyali dulu 1 Jam di Gudang Pesantren!"

"Heeehh? Gudang itu kan Angker Banget! Kalau Kakak kerasukan kamu mau tanggung jawab?!"

"BODO!"

"Ow.." Taufan pun Pasrah.

"Kak Hali! Mulai sekarang, kakak harus pake ini!" Air menyerahkan sebuah pakaian warna Kuning pada Halilintar.

Sebuah Jaket.. Warna Kuning.. Di bagian belakangnya ada Ekornya!.. Di tudungnya ada Kupingnya Panjang!

"Ini kan.. Jaket.. Pikachu?.."

Air mengangguk. "Harus Di Pake Tiap Hari! Cuma boleh dibuka Pas Pelajaran aja! Pelajaran Beres Harus dipake lagi!"

"KENAPA HUKUMAN AING LEBIH LAMA?! SI TAUFAN SAMA SI API CUMA HARI INI DOANG?!"

"Yang Tua harus paling Berat lah Hukumannya! Hahahaha!"

ZAP!—BZZZZTTT!

Brukk—

"Air, Kalo aku pake Jaket ini, Aku bakalan diSebut Bocah sama si Rival Kacamata itu! Malu dong sama Rival!" Oh!

Malu sama Rival.. Meong-meong-meong~ :v /AuthorDiSetrum

"BODO AH! PAKE SEKARANG!"

Halilintar menghela. Sebenarnya, Dia bisa sih menentang adiknya ini habis-habisan. Tapi.. Entah kenapa dia paling ga bisa kalau harus berantem sama Adik bungsunya ini. Mungkin karena Jutsu Kawaii Air? XD /DihantamBolaAir

Mau tidak mau, Halilintar pun memakai jaket itu. Ia membuka Topi Hitamnya, lalu Tudung jaketnya yang berbentuk kepala Pikachu pun Ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ia kembali menghela.

"... Pi.. Pika.. Pika..Chuuu..."

BRUKKK—

Taufan pun jatuh terkapar setelah melihat Halilintar menggunakan jaket itu sambil menirukan Gaya Bicara Pikachu. Terlihat Darah Suci (BukanSSGWoi!) Umm.. Ralat maksudnya, Terlihat Darah kebenaran pun Keluar deras dari hidungnya. Makin Comel aja nih Bebeb Taufan XD #EH?!

Api dan Air hanya Sweatdrop Ria.

Uhh.. Maaf? Apa Narasinya udah Cukup..? Author udah gak tahan nih ngeliat Kawaii-nya Halilintar pake Jaket Pikachu. Author izin pingsan dulu ya?

BRUKK—

Ada Pingsan Izin dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 6: Julukan-**

"Hei..Hei.. Hei! Baju kamu bagus Hali!" seperti biasa, sesudah Shalat Tarawih, Fang pasti akan mencegat Halilintar di Taman depan Masjid.

Si Koko (?) Nyengir-nyengir Gaje begitu melihat Rival-nya pake Jaket Pikachu.

"Heh! Duren Gosong! Minggir!" kata Hali dengan Dinginnya.

"Ntuh Baju dapet dari mana? Ga ada baju lagi emang? Hahahaha! Tapi situ emang pantes sih pake baju ginian!" Si Eng-Hok-Hak (?) Mencibir penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mengejek Halilintar.

Halilintar pun mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar. Siap-siap mem-belasah si Fang. Sebenernya Dia juga ga mau pake jaket Ginian.. Kayak bocah tau gak?

"Aing pake yang ginian biar si Air gak Pundung lagi! Masalah?" Hali meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ooh.. Kakak yang bertanggung jawab Heh? Emangnya Situ siapa berlagak Bijak Gitu?!" Terlihat Aura Hitam Kuasa Bayang memenuhi tubuh Fang.

"Jangan macem-macem sama Aing! Gini-gini Aing punya Julukan!" teriak Halilintar.

"Heh! Julukan Apaan?!"

"Orang-orang manggil Aing : **Jugemu-jugemu Gokounosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyoumatsu Unraimatsu Fuuraimatsu Kuunerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakoujino-burakouji Paipopaipo-paiponoshuuringan Shuuringanno- guurindai Guurindaino-ponpokopiino- ponpokonaano Choukyuumeino- chousuke**!" ketus Hali dengan kecepatan bicara 1500 Km/Jam (?) saat menyebutkan Julukannya.

"Heh! Pelagiat! Orang-orang juga manggil Gue : **Jugemu-jugemu Gokounosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyoumatsu Unraimatsu Fuuraimatsu Kuunerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakoujino-burakouji Paipopaipo-paiponoshuuringan Shuuringanno- guurindai Guurindaino-ponpokopiino- ponpokonaano Choukyuumeino- chousuke** Tau!" Balas Fang yang tidak kalah cepat.

Kedua lelaki yang saling bersaing kepopuleran itu saling melempar tatapan tajam. Kemudian mereka melompat ke udara, Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan serangan dan Bertarung!

"HIAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Terima ini **Jugemu-jugemu Gokounosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyoumatsu Unraimatsu Fuuraimatsu Kuunerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakoujino-burakouji Paipopaipo-paiponoshuuringan Shuuringanno- guurindai Guurindaino-ponpokopiino- ponpokonaano Choukyuumeino- chousuke**!"

"Rasakan ini **Jugemu-jugemu Gokounosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyoumatsu Unraimatsu Fuuraimatsu Kuunerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakoujino-burakouji Paipopaipo-paiponoshuuringan Shuuringanno-** G-GGGTTTT! GYAAAAA! LIDAH AING KEGIGIT!"

.

.

.

(Scene Pelagiat dari Fullmetal Alchemist 4 Koma Theater Episode 15 'Real Name'.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 7: Uji Nyali-**

Sesuai janji, Taufan menjalani hukuman dari Air. Taufan akan beruji nyali di Gudang Pesantren yang terkenal Angker selama Satu Jam.

Taufan sudah siap dengan perlengkapannya yaitu, sarung yang terikat di pinggangnya, dan sebuah dengan lilin di tangan kirinya.

Halilintar, Gempa, dan Air pun Hadir untuk mengawasi Acara Uji Nyali.

Yang Author gak ngerti adalah, Ngapain Giga si Golem Tanah ngikut-ngikut ke Tempat Uji Nyali?

Ohh, Dia pengen jadi Anak Buahnya Gempa yang setia katanya..

"Di Gudang ini, Kakak harus beruji nyali selama satu jam dengan lilin sebagai satu-satunya cahaya. Gempa saranin, Pikiran Kakak ga boleh kosong. Interaksi makhluk Astral di sini cukup kuat. Kalau kakak nyerah, Gedor aja pintu Gudang ini." Gempa menjelaskan.

"Oke. Bagaimana pun juga Ini tanggung jawab!"

"Sukses ya Taufan! Jaga pikran!" Hali menyemangatinya.

"Makasih kak! Kakak juga tetep jaga tanggung jawab kakak yang ini ya!" kata Taufan sambil menarik-narik Jaket Pikachu Halilintar.

"Baik, selamat beruji nyali!"

Gempa menyalakan lilin Taufan dengan sebatang korek api. Lalu Hali, Gempa, dan Air pun pergi setelah mematikan lampu gudang. Dan Uji Nyali di Mulai.

Gudang ini masih saja terlihat Gelap meskipun sebatang lilin menerangi ruangan ini.

Terlihat ada banyak tumpukkan-tumpukkan kayu dan kursi yang sudah rusak di sudut ruangan.

Ada juga Lemari dan Rak buku yang sudah Usang.

Pokoknya Semua Sarana Pesantren yang sudah tidak layak pakai berkumpul disini.

Barang-barang yang berantakan disini membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Assalamualaikum... Saya tidak berniat mengganggu.. Saya cuma ingin beruji nyali saja disini..."

Taufan pun terduduk setelah kakinya merasa pegal untuk berdiri. Sesekali, Ia membaca Ayat Kursyi untuk menenangkan hatinya. Hantu tidak akan mendekat kan kalau kita tetap tenang?

BRAKKK!

"Astaghfirullah!" Taufan reflek menoleh ke arah kursi yang tiba-tiba terguling sendiri!

"Assalamualaikum..? Maaf.. Saya kemari hanya untuk beruji nyali!.."

Taufan pun mendekati kursi yang tiba-tiba terguling tadi. Berusaha mencari penyebab logis yang menjatuhkan kursi ini.

"Huuhuuhuuuu... Uhuhuuhuuu.."

"Astaghfirullah..!" Taufan menoleh kebelakang, dimana sumber suara tangisan anak kecil itu terdengar.

Di saat yang sama, dia juga melihat bayangan hitam melewat di sudut ruangan sana!

"...Astaghfurullahaladzim... Astaghfirullahaladzim…" Taufan mulai gemetar seiring dengan semakin mencekamnya suasana.

"Tolong jangan ganggu saya… Saya disini hanya beruji nyali sajaaa…!" kata Taufan untuk yang ke 33 kali nya. Kayak Dzikir aja Tau-? -_-

Lalu, Sebuah kilatan cahaya api terlihat di jendela Gudang. Taufan melihatnya dengan jelas!

"Shhh… Pergi.. Tinggalkan Tempat ini….!"

Taufan merasa nafasnya semakin berat begitu mendengar bisikan yang terdengar sangat jelas. Debaran Jantungnya semakin cepat. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan keringat dingin.

"S-Siapa itu…? J-Jangan ganggu saya…!"

"Shhh… Kamu sendirian…?"

"Astaghfirullahaladzim… Astaghfirullahaladzim…"

"Hihihihi… Jadi Kamu sendirian aja..? Kamu Jomblo ya..?"

"HAH?!" Loh?!

"Hihihi.. Bener ya..? Dari pada kamu Uji Nyali Gaje disini… Nyari-nyari Hantu.. Mending kamu Nyari Cewek buat kamu sendiri aja!"

Taufan Cengo. "EKAMVRET! HANTU KOK BISA TAU STATUS AING?!"

"Hahaha!"

Samar-samar, Taufan bisa mendengar suara tawa yang sepertinya tak asing di telinganya. Asalnya dari balik tumpukan kursi disana!

Langsung saja Ia mendekat ke tumpukkan Kursi itu.

"GERUDI TAUFAN!"

"WHOAAAA!"

BRAKK! BRAKK-BRAKK BRUKK!

Tumpukkan kursi itu pun berantakkan dan bertumpukkan tidak beraturan begitu terkena Kuasa Taufan.

"Ayoyo… Ampunlah Taufan.. Ini Kitorang lah…!" kata Gopal yang muncul dari sela-sela tumpukkan Kursi.

Di Sela-sela lain, Api dan Fang muncul.

"Aduuh.. Kak Taufan! Gak usah Gitu-gitu juga kali! Aduuhh! Sakitlah Kepala Kebenaran!" Api mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri.

"KALIAN!"

BRAKK!

"Taufan! Kau Oke ke?" teriak Halilintar, mendobrak pintu Gudang bersama Gempa dan Air.

"KAMVREEEEEETTT! JADI HANTU DI GUDANG INI TUH KALIAN?! API! SIA BUKANNYA BANTUIN AING UJI NYALI MALAH BIKIN AING JANTUNGAN!"

"Habisnya Sia Uji Nyali di Markas tempat Kitorang main Kartu Uno sih! Yaudah Kita gangguin aja!" sahut Fang dengan Kalemnya.

"YA KALIAN BISA MAEN DI TEMPAT LAIN DONG?! GA USAH GANGGUIN AING JUGA!"

"Kita Gak bisa main di Asrama Kak! Bisa Dibelasah kita pake Rotan Kebenaran Kalau Ketahuan Ustadz Papa!"

"OOHH… TENANG AJA..! KALIAN PASTI BAKALAN DIBELASAH KOK SAMA USTADZ PAPA NANTI! AING BAKALAN LAPORIN KALAU KALIAN LAH YANG UDAH MENGGEMPARKAN PESANTREN PULAU RINTIS DENGAN MENYAMAR JADI HANTU CUMAN GARA-GARA GA MAU DI GANGGU MAEN KARTU!"

"Y-Yaaaahh! Jangan dong Kaaaakk!" Api berlutut dihadapan Taufan dengan Alaynya.

"Uhuhuhu… Ampunilah Jiwa yang penuh Kebenaran ini Taufan! Uhuhuhuu..!" Gopal ikut-kutan berlutut Alay.

"TENANG GAES..! TENAANG!.. SEBELUM KALIAN DI BELASAH PAKE ROTAN KEBENARAN, KALIAN AKAN DIBELASAH PAKE KUASA TAUFAN INI DULU…!"

"K-KABUUURR!"

"GERUDI MEGA TAUFAN!"

WHOOOOOSSSHH!

"TAUFAAN! AING IKUTAAN DOONG! AING JUGA PENGEN NGEBELASAH SI FANG! PEDANG MEGA HALILINTAR!" kata si Pikachu (?) yang lalu Ikut Beramai-ramai menyerang Trio Uno (?)

"WHOAAAAAA!"

Gempa, Air, dan Giga hanya Sweat Drop melihat Keramaian yang ada.

"Umm.. Jadi, Air.. Apa Hukuman Taufan udah tuntas?" Tanya Gempa.

"Tuntasin ajalah." kata Air sambil pergi.

Gempa dan Giga saling berpandangan dan Sweatdrop bersama.

"GERAKAN COMBO GERUDI HALILINTAR DAN TAUFAAAAANN!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Pada Akhirnya… Gopal, Fang, dan Api di Getok untuk kedua kalinya pake Rotan Kebenaran seiring dengan Siraman Rohani (?) dari sang Ustadz Kebenaran, lalu mereka di Hukum Membersihkan Gudang selama Bulan Ramadhan.

Api sama sekali gak bisa masuk ke kamar Air karena Air sudah melindungi Kamarnya dengan Lingkaran Anti Beruang Laut (?)

Ujung-ujungnya.. Si Jago Merah pun harus berdesak-desakkan tidur di Kamarnya Gempa.

Kenapa Berdesak-desakkan? Kan si Gempa Tidur sama si Giga :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Tu Bi Kontinyu-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Da-Ta-Tadaaaaaahh!

Gimana Chap 2-Nya Readers? Tambah Garing Ya? Jelek Yah? Makin GAJE yah? Makin Abal Yah? Hah.. Sudahlah.. :'v

Leila berusaha untuk menghilangkan Unsur Maho di Cerita yang bernuansa Islam ini.. Tapi susaaaahh Banget XD...!

Udah nanggung jadi Fujo Akut sih.. Jadinya susah.. XD

Tapi Author akan usahakan untuk membatasi tingkah-tingkahnya kok! Jadi Fic ini masih tetep Varokah meski dibaca saat Puasa. ^_^

BTW, Kayaknya kata 'Kebenaran' Bertebaran yah di Cerita ini? ^_^'

Kebenaran EVERYWHERE! Hahahaha! XD

Nah, sedikit ucapan selamat nih, meskipun telat.. :v

Buat yang udah UN, selamat atas kelulusan Kalian. ;3 Semoga Kalian bisa melanjutkan ke Sekolah yang kalian minati.

Dan Buat Yang baru di Bagi Rapot, Selamat atas Kenaikan Kelas Kalian! Ayo! Kita tingkatkan Prestasi kita bersama! ;3 Leila juga baru Naik Kelas 2 SMK Nih! /GaNanya

Akhir kata,

Sebelum kalian Review, Author akan kasih Scene Bonus Chap ini. ;3

Dadaaaaahh! :D

 **-Scene Bonus Chapter 2-**

Malam itu, Terlihat Probe sedang sibuk menutupi tanah dengan rerumputan.

Loh? Dia ngapain?

Terlihat disana Taufan dan Halilintar sedang berjalan menuju kemari.

Oh! Dia mau ngejebak BBB?

"Hehehe..!" Probe langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Dengan mengucapkan Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin, Taufan telah Puas menghajar Kedua Rekan dan Adik kembarnya yang durhaka itu. Harus Hamdallah dong.. Biar Varokah :v

"Alhamdulillahirabbilalamin... Haah.. Penatlah Jiwa Kebenaran..." kata Taufan sambil menutupi kepala dan badannya dengan sarung.

"Yaudah.. bentar lagi juga istirahat kan? kalem aja.."

*Di Balik Pohon*

"Ehehehehe... Mereka datanglah Incik Bos!"

"Bagus! Habislah kau kali ni BoboiBoy! Terbalaslah semua kekalahan aku waktu itu!" Adu Du udah nyiapin Senapannya.

Tap..

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap..

Dengan santainya, Taufan-Hali berjalan melalui jebakan yang dibuat oleh kedua Alien itu.

Aman.

Mereka gak kenapa-napa kok.

"Hah? Macam mana mereka boleh lolos ni?!" bisik Adu Du Geram.

"Ih? Entah?"

Adu Du dan Probe pun menghampiri Jebakan mereka.

Adu Du membuka dedaunan yang digunakan untuk menutup jebakan itu—

Loh?!

Kok Ga ada lubangnya?!

Adu Du melirik Probe dengan tatapan penuh Ancaman.

"Uh.. Hehehe.. Kayaknya, saya harus bikin lubangnya dulu sebelum tanahnya ditutupin pake rumput ya Encik Bos?.. Hehehe.."

Pukulan Dahsyat-Bertubi-tubi berkekuatan 50000 Joule (?) Sudip Elektrik pun menghampiri Kepala besi Probe.

XD

.

.

.

 **Review Please? ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mohon Perhatian...**

 **Dengan mengucapkan Bismillahirahmanirrahiim.**

 **Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis :D (RDPPR) Chapter 3**

 **Siap dimulai.**

 **Masing-masing Pemimpin Pasukan menyiapkan Pasukannya.**

Taufan: Untuk Pasukan Ikhwan! Siap— Grak!

Yaya: Pasukan Akhwat! Siap— Grak!

Leila: Heh?! Kok malah pada Upacara sih?! Langsung Maen Oi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 1: Kecelakaan-**

Pagi itu, sinar matahari sudah bersinar terang. Seorang anak bernuansa biru muda keluar dari Gerbang Pesantren. Ia berlari-lari kecil di pinggir jalan disekitar Pondok Pesantren Pulau Rintis. Anak itu terlihat Riang, senang berlari-lari seperti Anjing kecil yang kuberi nama Helli. /Mulai Ngaco

Saat dia hendak menyebrang ke sebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CRATTT!

Seketika darah segar menciprat ke segala arah setelah Sepasang Ban Hitam Sepeda Motor itu Melindas tubuh mungilnya.

Siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Dan juga akan merasa kesal pada pengendara motor, yang tidak bertanggung jawab, langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan jasad malang anak itu.

Kini Tubuhnya terluka parah. Darah tak mau berhenti mengalir dari luka di tubuhnya.

Nafasnya sudah sampai di tenggorokannya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dan kini Ia pun mengetahui persis, betapa menyeramkannya wujud malaikat pencabut nyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang Santri bertopi merah terang keluar dari Gerbang Pesantren. Ia memegang sebuah kuas dengan cat biru muda yang membasahi ujungnya. Sebuah Celemek Putih renda-renda (?) menutupi Jaket tanpa lengan miliknya yang berwarna Merah Terang. Selaras dengan Topi dikepalanya.

Ia tercengang begitu melihat apa yang ada di tengah Jalan.

Sebuah jasad yang dipenuhi luka parah.

Mata Merah terangnya berkaca-kaca.

Kedua Tangan dan Kakinya gemetaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Tangan kirinya melindungi hidung mungilnya dari bau darah yang menyengat.

.

.

.

"Ooh, jadi Bau bangkai itu asalnya dari sini toh. Haah! Anak Tikus yang merepotkan!" ujar anak itu.

Hah? Anak Tikus?

"Heh! Api ngapain disitu?" kata Gopal yang menghampiri Api bersama Fang.

"Eh! Fang, Gopal! Bantuin aku dong buat ngebuang bangke tikus yang ke lindes ini."

"Iiikhh! Jijiikk—" Fang menutup hidungnya sambil bergidik ngeri melihat bangkai tikus itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Tikusnya biru-biru gini?" tanya Gopal lagi.

"Tadi, pas Aku lagi nge-Cat Tembok Gudang Pesantren, tikus ini lari-lari sampe nyenggol ember cat-nya. Otomatis Deh Tikus ini ke guyur sama Cat. Pas aku nyium bau bangkai, ternyata asalnya dari tikus yang tadi." jelas Api.

"Yaudah, Ayo kita buang dulu bangke ini. Biar halaman Pesantren kita gak Bau. Terus kita lanjut deh ngeberesin Gudangnya." kata Gopal yang mengangkat bangkai tikus itu dengan sebuah Triplek.

"Sekalian kita kubur aja yuk?" kata Api.

Mereka, Si Trio Uno, Tiga Santri yang sangat Hobi bermain Kartu Uno ini, dijatuhi hukuman oleh Ustadz Papa Zola membersihkan Gudang selama Bulan Ramadhan di Chapter Kemarin. Mereka harus Break dulu sebentar karena harus menguburkan jasad malang tikus biru muda ini. Udah badannya ke guyur Cat, ke lindes motor lagi.

CkCkCk...

Bener-bener Berkah!

"Laailahaillallah.. Laailahaillallah.."

Si Trio Uno membawa Bangkai Tikus itu layaknya sedang mengantarkan Jenazah Manusia ke kuburan. Tak lupa mereka juga Berdoa bersama begitu Bangkainya sudah dikuburkan. Kenapa gak di mandiin, di kafanin, n Di Shalatin aja sekalian?

Maklum, namanya juga anak Pesantren. Tapi emang kalo nguburin tikus juga harus di doain juga ya?

Kayaknya semua Ilmu yang di berikan Ustadz Papa selama 1 Tahun ini tidak sia-sia ya. ^^ Walhamdulillah ya, Trio Uno...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 2: Bendera Kuning-**

Hari ini Semua Santri dibagi menjadi beberapa Kelompok, karena hari ini adalah Kegiatan Bakti Sosial Pesantren Pulau Rintis. Kebetulan, 5 Elemental Bersaudara satu Kelompok dengan kawan lama mereka. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. Setiap kelompok, akan pergi ke beberapa Yayasan berbeda. Mereka bertugas untuk membantu pihak Yayasan atau Warga disana untuk melaksanakan kegiatan yang ada di Yayasan atau di lingkungan tersebut. Entah itu harus bersih-bersih, sampai membagikan Ilmu yang telah dipelajari di Pesantren kepada Orang Lain. Atau kita biasa menyebutnya Berdakwah.

Sekarang, khusus untuk BBB DKK, mereka akan pergi ke salah satu Panti Asuhan di Pulau Rintis dengan menaiki kendaraan paling Spesial, Yaitu:

Mobil Truk Pengangkut Hewan Qurban punya Ustadz Papa Zola.

Mampu memuat Dua Ekor Sapi Super. Pastinya bakalan muat juga untuk 9 Orang Santri. Di Dempet Ajah.

Lengkap dengan fasilitas AG (Angin Gelebug). Angin dingin yang Lebih Alami dan Lebih ramah lingkungan daripada AC.

Dan karena di tempat terbuka, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar secara langsung.

Para Santri tetap gembira meskipun Kendaraan yang mereka gunakan membuat mereka seketika merasa menjadi Kambing.

Seperti biasa, Fang, Api, dan Gopal lagi ngerjain Tugas Nasional. Main Kartu Uno.

Yaya dan Ying lagi ngerumpi Di Sisi lain Truk. Biasalah, kebiasaan Akhwat kayak yang ga tau aja.

Sedangkan Taufan, dengan Mesra, dia merangkul Halilintar yang tertidur pulas di Truk. Bukaan! Bukan mau ngemodus! Dia ngerangkul biar Halilintar nyium bau keteknya Taufan yang bisa ngebikin bulu hidung siapa pun rontok semua. Wong Lalat yang lewat ke Keteknya aja langsung mati. Adehh! -_- udah berapa Taun ga mandi tuh?

Lain lagi dengan Gempa. Dia lagi mijet-mijet tengkuknya Air, soalnya si Bungsu lagi Mabok Darat sekarang. Bukan gara-gara naik Truk. Naik truk sih oke, tapi kalo naik truk sambil ada Goncangan Tanah, ya bikin mual lah.

Bukaan! Tanahnya bergoncang bukan gara-gara ada gempa bumi. Tapi gara-gara si Giga lari-lari. Ngikutin Santri-santri PPR (Pesantren Pulau Rintis) pergi ke Panti Asuhan.

Author juga Bingung, Dia Mau ngapain coba?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Panti Asuhan, Semua langsung mengerjakan Tugasnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya tugasnya bebas sih, yang penting bisa membantu pihak lain.

Seperti Halilintar. Elemental BoboiBoy yang melepas jaket Pikachu imutnya untuk sementara ini, mengisi acara Remaja Mesjid di salah satu mesjid di daerah Asuhan. Dan Tema materi yang Ia sampaikan adalah tentang kematian.

Dan ini sudah hampir selesai materinya.

"Coba kalian bayangkan.. Jika saat kalian Pulang ke rumah.. Untuk melepas Rindu kalian pada Orang Tua kalian.."

Para Remaja Mesjid itu langsung nyesek begitu mendengar Gempa membahas Orang Tua.

"Tapi.. Pada saat kalian pulang.. Tiba-tiba.. Kalian melihat Bendera Kuning Berkibar di Rumah Kalian!.."

Anak-anak Remaja Mesjid semakin nyesek dengan perkataan Halilintar. Ada yang terisak, ada juga yang meneteskan Air Mata. Malah ada juga yang meneteskan Air Telinga (?)

Itu udah Pasti bikin nyesek lah!

Bendera kuning.. Dirumah Kita..

Berarti... Orang tua kita...

"...Itu berarti—! ...Barang kali.. Orang Tua Kalian adalah Pendukung Partai Golk*r."

Seketika Remaja Mesjid Sweat Drop semua.

Sejak kapan Hali jadi ketularan Coeg-nya Taufan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 3: Kegiatan Bakti Sosial-**

Saat Fang hendak pergi ke Masjid untuk Shalat Dhuha, Ada anak. Ehem.

Ada~ Anak~ Namanya si Wakwaw.

WakWaaaaaw /Plakk

Hehehe.. Maafkanlah Author yang gila ini. Kembali ke Teng—Leptop!

Saat Fang hendak Shalat Dhuha di Masjid, Ada seorang anak berlari mendahuluinya. Fang segera menyusul anak itu, karena barusan, bukunya terjatuh.

"Eh, Dek. Ini buku punya kamu kan?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Dia malah lari ke Ibu pegawai Panti sambil menangis.

"Kamu kenapa Nisa?"

"I-Itu buu..! Ada Banci...!"

"...Ban... ci..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Hali menyampaikan Materi pada Anak-anak Remaja mesjid..

"Nah, setelah materi ini selesai, Kalian ada pertanyaan ga kira-kira? Mau yang berhubungan dengan kematian, atau diluar Tema juga Ora Opo-opo."

"Kak Halilintar, mau nanya dong."

"Nanya apa dek?"

"Emm.. Kan kalo Laki-laki yang udah meninggal, kan punya gelar Almarhum. Kalo yang Perempuan gelarnya Almarhumah. Kalo yang banci apaan?"

"Kalo yang banci mah gelarnya ya Alumunium, dek. Bener ga Fang?" Halilintar sambil melirik kearah Rivalnya yang sedang bersih-bersih Masjid.

"Heh! Hali! Kayaknya Situ pengen cepet-cepet punya gelar Almarhum yah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang Hari di Panti Asuhan. Setelah Shalat Dzuhur, Taufan melihat Tiga Orang anak lelaki sedang terduduk lemas di Teras Masjid. Karena merasa kasihan, dia memutuskan untuk menghibur anak-anak Panti Asuhan yang malang ini.

Yaah, aneh memang kalo anak yang super Troll ini berbaik hati pada orang lain. Alhamdulillah, sepertinya Elemental BBB ini baru saja mendapat Hidayah setelah Shalat Dzuhur.

Melihat Taufan menghampiri mereka, anak-anak itu langsung terduduk.

"Assalamualaikum, Kak.." sapa Mereka sopan.

"Waalaikumsalam. Dek, Puasa jangan lemes-lemes gitu dong! Gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Hah? Jalan-jalan?"

.

.

Taufan mengajak ketiga anak itu untuk terbang menaiki Hoverboardnya bersama-sama. Tentu saja Anak-anak itu merasa luar biasa Senangnya karena untuk Pertama kalinya mereka terbang.

"Ini keren Banget Kak Taufaaann!"

"Iya! Kita bisa terbang ga pake beli tiket pesawat dulu! Keren!"

"Eh? Kak Taufan! Kok Hoverboardnya Oleng sih?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Loh? Kak Taufan-nya mana?"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAK TAUFAAAAANN!"

Ketiga anak itu pun panik karena Taufan jatuh dari Hoverboardnya. Masalahnya, mereka juga ga bisa nyetir Hoverboardnya!

.

.

.

.

Dihalaman depan Panti Asuhan, Air melihat seorang anak perempuan, Sekitar 8 tahunan, menangis di sana.

"Hiks...Hiks.."

"Kamu kenapa nangis, Dek?"

"Nina mau nyiram bunga kak... Keran airnya lagi mati.. Pas Nina pergi ke Masjid sebelah buat minta air, Nina dimarahin sama Bapak DKMnya.. Hiks.. Hiks.." kata Anak yang bernama Nina itu.

"Oh, sini. Biar aku aja yang nyiram bunganya. Bola Air!"

Air menggunakan Kuasanya untuk menyirami bunga-bunga di Halaman depan Panti Asuhan.

"Waah..! Hebaat!.."

"Nah, kamu jangan nangis lag—" omongan Air terpotong karena Nina langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Makasih kak Aiir! Nina seneng deh!"

"I-Iya sama-sama..!"

Semenjak itu, Nina mulai selalu mengikuti Air, kemana pun Si Bungsu Pergi.

.

.

.

.

 ***Di Lapangan Bola dekat Panti Asuhan***

Sebuah bola menggelinding menghampiri Api yang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering.

"Eh? Ada bola."

"Kak, ambilin bolanya dong!"

"Aku boleh ikut main ga?" Oi! Kok malah main sih?

"Boleh! Ayo! Sini kak!"

"Oke, aku di Tim ini ya!"

Api mulai menendang bola sekuat tenaga.

DUK—BWOOOSSHH

"WAAA! BOLANYA KE BAKAR!"

"Alamak.. Ga sengaja Nendang pake Kuasa!"

"Keren! Ayo kita main sepak bola api! Jarang-jarang kan?"

"Ayooo!"

Anak-anak itu pun jadi bermain sepak bola api.

"Fuuhh.. Kukira kalian bakalan marah. Wuih! Hebat! Kalian ga kepanasan pas nendang bolanya! Kayaknya tadi Sahur kalian minum Bensin ya? Sama dong!"

Uwat De Hek?! O_o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 4: Air mana.. Air mana..-**

"Kak Aiir..! Kakak dimanaa..?"

Nina berjalan mencari Air karena Dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Kayaknya sih, Air gak tahan diikutin anak kecil terus. Sekarang Nina mulai Jinak (?) sama Air soalnya. Anak Yatim yang malang ini akan Sakau (?) kalau ga ada Air di sisinya. Api yang sabar yaa.

Dia putuskan untuk mencari Air di seluruh tempat di Panti Asuhan.

.

.

.

 ***Orang Pertama: Di Mesjid Sebelah Panti Asuhan***

"Kak Air! Akhirnya ketemu juga! Kenapa kakak pake jaket ginian sih?"

"Hah? Bukan! Aku Halilintar! Bukan Air!"

.

.

.

 ***Orang Kedua: Di Taman Bermain Halaman Belakang Panti Asuhan***

"Kak Air! Kenapa tiduran disini?! Huee! Jangan ninggalin Nina lagi kaak!"

"ADUDUDUDUDUDDUDUHH! D-DEK! JANGAN PELUK AKULAH! PINGGANG KEBENARAN NI LAGI SAKIT LAH!"

Oh, ini Taufan Nina. Bukan Air. Ini Kakaknya Air yang baru aja Jatoh dari Langit.

.

.

.

.

 ***Orang Ketiga: Orang yang suka merusak Hubungan Spesial siapa saja/ Plakk/ Maksudnya:**

 **Orang Ketiga: Di sisi lain Halaman Belakang***

"Kak Air! Huee! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"Bukanlah! Aku ini Fang!"

"Kyaaa! Ada Bancii!"

Dan Untuk ketiga kalinya Fang disebut banci hari ini.

Jangan salahin Author. Mending kamu salahin aja Episode 7 Musim 2 pas kamu ketembak Pistol Emosi Y.

Tapi, meskipun Banci, kamu kan tetap Seme Gantengnya Gempa. /EH

.

.

.

 ***Orang Keempat: Orang Yang Hampir dimakan 2 Ekor Raksasa! Oh Noo!***

"Kyaaa! Kak Air! Awas ada Raksasa! Hiah! Hiah! Pergi Kalian Raksasa! Jangan Makan Kak Air!" Nina memukul-mukul kaki Kedua Raksasa itu.

"Engg.. Adek?.. Aku Gempa.. Bukan Air.. Terus, ini Gopal, bukan Raksasa... Kalo Raksasa Tanah ini gak jahat kok."

.

.

.

 ***Orang Kelima: Di Lapangan Bola***

"Kak Air! Huee! Akhirnya ketemu jugaa! Plis kaak, jangan ninggalin Nina lagii..! Pokoknya Kakak harus sama Nina teruus!"

"EMANG AIR TUH SIAPANYA KAMU HAH?"

Wah, kayaknya kamu salah deh, Na. Ini Api bukan Air. Buktinya dia Nyolot gitu pas kamu nanyain Air.

Kalo kalian bertanya kenapa Nina susah membedakan Air dengan yang lain, Jawabannya adalah: Karena saat kegiatan ini, semua Santri (Kecuali Akhwatnya) Kompak pake Peci Putih semua. Makanya Nina susah ngebedain Air sama Kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

.

.

.

Nina sudah hampir menyerah mencari-cari Air. Nih, Author punya lagu yang pas buat kamu. Ehem.

Air mana~ Air mana~ Air manaa~

Dimanaaaa~

Dimanaaaa~

Di Jonggol~

Si Air kayaknya lagi ikut nyariin Bapaknya Wakwaw deh.

Akhirnya, Nina menulis sebuah pesan harapan didalam surat yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah botol kecil, lalu menghanyutkannya di Sungai terdekat. Biar kayak lagu 'Regret Message' katanya. Hei Nina! Sejak kapan kamu ketularan Alaynya si Api?

Saat Nina baru saja melemparkan botol itu ke Sungai,

DUK—

"Adoi!"

Suara itu kan..!

"Kak Aiiirr!"

Ternyata botol tadi tepat mendarat di kepala Air yang sedang kerja bakti bersama warga lain membersihkan Sampah di Sungai. Nina langsung berlari menghampiri Air, dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Nina? Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku nyari-nyari Kak Air kemana-mana..! Nina kirain kak Air gak akan balik lagi ke Panti Asuhan..! Nanti Nina ga punya temaan..!"

Ooh~ Tersentuhlah Kokoro Kebenaran ini. /NgusapAirMata

"Yasudah, kamu tunggu dulu ya. Kalo kerja baktinya udah beres, kita ke Panti lagi ya?"

"Oke!" Tak sadar, sedari tadi ada bau yang tidak enak saat Nina memeluk Air.

"Kak Air bau Sampah!"

"Ini bau Petualangan tau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 5: Jangan Mengacau Disini-**

Fang, Api, Gempa, Air, Yaya dan Ying, Plus Nina yang mengikuti Air kemana-mana. Ooh, kayaknya Nina mulai lengket nih sama Air. Ciee.. Api ditikung sama Bocah :v /AuthordiBakar

Mereka datang ke Sebuah Ruangan khusus untuk anak-anak Yatim Piatu yang umurnya dibawah satu tahun. Mereka datang kesana untuk membantu para Pegawai Panti yang bertugas merawat anak-anak yang masih kecil-kecil ini.

Oeee—Oeee—

"CupCupCup... Jangan nagis ya.."

Terlihat dua Orang Pegawai disana kerepotan karena banyak anak-anak Bayi yang menangis disini. Tangisan mereka bisa membangunkan bayi yang lain yang sedang tidur.

Dengan segera, Santri-santri PPR tadi (Kecuali Fang dan Api) langsung membantu Ibu Pegawai itu. Mereka berempat langsung menggendong Keempat Bayi yang lainnya yang menangis.

"CupCupCup... Heei!.. Jangan nangis lagi ya.." Dengan penuh Cinta, Yaya mengayun-ngayun Bayi malang ini.

"Haiya... Kalau nangis, mukamu jelek la.. Jangan nangis lagi yaak?" sifat Ying yang tomboy pun berubah menjadi keibuan.

"Ssshh.. Anak Terbaik ga boleh nangis... Oke?" Dengan Mommy Mode ON, Gempa mengayun-ngayun bayi ditangannya.

Air tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya sibuk mengayun-ngayun Bayi digendongannya. Dan Nina sibuk main Ciluk-Baa sama Bayinya.

Dua Ibu Pegawai itu tersenyum. Senang sekali kalau Santri-santri itu mau membantu pekerjaannya. Mereka terpukau begitu Santri-santri itu berhasil membuat Bayi-bayi Panti ini berhanti menangis.

"Waahh Kalian hebat! Kalian Ikhwan, tapi pandai mengasuh anak?" kata si Ibu pegawai pada Gempa dan Air.

"Hehehe.. Ibu bisa saja.." Gempa tersipu malu.

"Hihihi... Haiya~ Gempa sama Air cocok jadi Emak mereka ya?" Ying menggoda Gempa dan Air yang sedang dalam Mommy Mode.

"Kita Laki-laki lah!"

"Ei? Kalau Gempa sama Air jadi Ibu, Terus yang jadi Ayahnya siapa dong?" tanya Yaya.

Dengan Pedenya, Fang dan Api berdiri menghadap Yaya. Sebagai jawaban dari Pertanyaannya barusan.

Kedua Ibu pegawai Panti Sweatdrop.

"Jadi.. Bapa sama Ibunya sama-sama Laki-laki..?"

.

.

PRAAAANNNGG!

Tiba-tiba Kaca jendela Ruangan itu pecah karena baru saja tertembak Peluru. Sontak Ibu Pegawai Panti mulai panik karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anak yang masih Bayi ini.

"MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Tawa ini, Tentu saja para Santri tau ini Ketawanya siapa. Ga mungkin Woody WoodPacker ketawanya kayak gini.

"ADU DU!"

"Aku akan kacaukan kegiatan Ba.. Ba..Bak..kul?"

"Bakti Sosial lah Encik Boss!"

"Ha! Itu! Karena Korang sudah membuat aku terjebak di Pesantren Kalian!"

"Aduuh! Gimana nih! Kita lagi ngegendong Bayi! Terus, kalo kita pake Kuasa, bisa Ancur nih Panti Asuhan!" sahut Yaya Panik.

"Ha! Aku tau! Maukah kalian membantuku untuk menghentikan Adu Du?"

Kalimat Gempa barusan, rasanya pernah denger.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Bagus! Ayo bantu aku untuk menghentikan Adu Du! Letakkan tangan kalian ke depan, lalu ucapkan 'Adu Du Jangan Mengacau disini'."

"Adu Du jangan mengacau disini! Adu Du jangan mengacau di sini! ADU DU JANGAN MENGACAU DISINII!"

Santri-santri dan Ibu Pegawai Panti serentak menghentikan Adu Du ala Dora sedang menghentikan Sweeper.

"Ya Ampuun!" Adu Du menjentikkan jarinya, lalu Pergi bersama Probe begitu saja.

"Yee! Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku menghentikan Adu Du!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 6: Jungkat-jungkit-**

Untuk mengisi waktu menjelang Shalat Asar, BoboiBoy 5 bersaudara memilih pergi ke Taman Bermain untuk anak-anak di halaman belakang Panti Asuhan. Lumayan, bisa Ngabuburit, sekalian mengenang masa-masa kecil mereka.

"Eh, Hali! Kita naik jungkat-jungkit yuk!" ajak Taufan penuh semangat.

"Gak Mau. Kayak Bocah aja." Si Pikachu menjawab singkat.

"Udaah! Ayo naik aja!" Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar.

Mau gak mau, akhirnya Hali ikut main jungkat-jungkit dengan EhemEhemEhemMBebebEhemEhemEhem nya.

Ngik-Ngok-Ngik-Ngok-Ngik-Ngok—

Engsel jungkat-jungkit itu berderik saat Taufan-Hali naik dan turun bergantian. Maklum, harusnya ini dinaikin sama bocah yang imut-imut. Bukan sama anak 16 tahunan yang amit-amit itu. :v /AuthorKenaGerakanComboHali-Taufan

"Jadi inget masa lalu.. Kamu inget ga Hali? Dulu pas masih 10 tahun kita main jungkat-jungkit kayak gini?"

"Huh? Engga. Aku ga inget."

"Inget ga dulu aku pernah jailin kamu pas naik jungkat-jungkit ini sampe kamu nangis?" Taufan nyengir kuda.

"Heeh?! Jailin yang mana?!" Hali mulai merasa gak enak. Kalau Taufan mulai nyengir-nyengir Gaje, itu tandanya, Penyakit Troll nya kambuh lagi. Gawat.

Benar saja. Saat sampai Dibawah, Taufan langsung menahan jungkat-jungkitnya biar tidak bergerak. Taufan ada di bawah, otomatis Hali ada di Atas.

"Heeh? EKAMVRET! TURUNIN AING!"

"Hehehe... Oke!"

Taufan pun turun dari jungkat-jungkitnya dengan cepat, dan—

BRAKKKK!

"ERRRRGGHH!"

Halilintar jatuh terduduk, membuat Pantat Bohay (?) nya mendarat dengan tidak mesra ke tanah.

"S-Sepertinya aku memecahkan Bokongku.."

-Patrick Star-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkat-jungkit ini sudah memakan satu Korban. Hali, yang Pantatnya ancur gara-gara si Taufan. Akhirnya si Pikachu pun mengeluarkan Kuasanya untuk membelasah Taufan yang penyakit Troll-nya kumat.

Si Jungkat-jungkit tidak nganggur karena ada Penumpang (?) berikutnya yang akan bermain.

"Eh, Gempa. Kita main ini Yuk!" ajak Fang pada Gempa. Anak yang paling Normal dan Paling Bijak dibanding Sodara-sodara kembarnya yang Absurd itu.

"Ayo! Aku disana ya!"

Aciee-Cieeeee...! Suit—Suiiiiuw!

Mesranya Fang sama Gempa main jungkat-jungkit berdua. XD Heh! Insyaf woy ini bulan Puasa!

BTW, Rasanya bosan dong, kalau main gak pake Jahil. Karena itu, seperti Taufan tadi, Fang menahan jungkat-jungkitnya saat sampai dibawah.

"Heehh? Fang! Turunin aku lah!"

"Turun aja NDili~"

"Asdfghjkl! Duuhh! Ini Gimana turunnya sih?!"

BRAKKK!

"WAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Giga datang membogem tempat duduk Gempa, yang otomatis membuat Fang mental ke langit ke-7.

Dan Jungkat-jungkit ini pun telah memakan 2 Orang Korban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 7: Balon-**

Ba'da Maghrib..

Setelah berbuka puasa dan shalat maghrib bersama anak-anak Panti, Santri-santri Pesantren Pulau Rintis pergi ke Masjid Raya Pulau Rintis, Mesjid besar yang ada di sebelah Panti Asuhan. Mereka sedang membereskan Masjid itu karena sebentar lagi warga sekitar akan Shalat Tarawih disini.

"Fuuhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.." kata Taufan yang sudah membersihkan karpet Sajadah Masjid dengan Vacuum Cleaner.

"Oi! Taufan!" tiba-tiba Fang datang.

"Oi! Eng-Hok-Hak! Terasnya udah bersih?"

"Udah. Eh, situ punya Ide ga Balon ini harus di apain?" Fang mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi banyak Balon warna-warni.

"Wuih? Banyak bener Balonnya? Dapet dari mana?"

"Ini loh.. Tadi waktu maen jungkat-jungkit, aku dibogem sama Giga sampe mental. Aku ngeluarin Elang bayang biar mendaratnya mulus gitu. Eh, pas lagi enak-enaknya terbang, aku ngeliat ada Tukang balon dirampok. Langsung aja deh aku belasah tuh perampok, dan Tadaa— Si Bapak Balon ngasih hadiah balon banyak banget deh."

"Hmm.. Dipake apa ya? Kalo di kasih ke Panti, takut gak ada gunanya.. Hmm.."

Taufan dan Fang pun duduk dan berpikir ala Om dari Blues Clues.

"Taufan! Tadi Bapak DKM mesjid nyimpen Takjilnya dimana? Haus nih." tiba-tiba Halilintar datang.

Fang dan Taufan saling berpandangan. Bukan. Mereka bukan Mau ngemodus pandangan pertama. Ehem—

Pandangan Pertama Ah Walau ku berjumpa~ /Plakk

Tapi mereka baru saja mendapakan Wahyu dari Malaikat Jibril (?).

Disini ada banyak Balon,

Terus, disini ada Halilintar.

Kebetulan Penyakit Trollnya Taufan Kumat, Malah mungkin Menular ke Fang.

Balon + Halilintar = ...

"Hehehehe!"

Si Pikachu menatap Aneh pada Rival dan Adik Kembarnya itu.

"Jari Bayang!"

"Heh?! HEEEHH?! WOOI! LEPASIN LAH!" Hali berusaha berontak saat Tangan-tangan bayangan mengikat tubuhnya.

Hali mulai merasa tidak enak begitu melihat Taufan meniup semua Balon milik Fang tadi menggunakan Kuasa Anginnya. Balon itu makin besar.. Besar... dan BESAR..!

DARRRR!

"WAAAMELETUPMELETUP!"

Taufan memecahkan balon itu tepat di depan wajah Hali.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Karena niup balonnya pake kuasa, dalam waktu singkat pun, sudah banyak balon yang siap diletupkan di muka si Pikachu.

DORRR!

"WAAAHH!"

DARRRR!

"GYAAAA!"

DOR-DOR-DOR!

"EMAAAAKK!"

DAR-DAR-DAR!

DOR-DOR-DOR!

KA-BHOOOOM! /Eh Yang ini Alay suara balonnya/

Taufan memecahkan semua Balon yang Ia tiup di depan muka Halilintar. Kejadian saat Adu Du menyiksanya dengan balon pun terulang lagi hari ini. Karpet Mesjid yang tadinya sudah bersih pun, akhirnya kotor lagi dipenuhi Pecahan-pecahan Balon.

"Haa...Haa.. Cukup.." serasa mendapat Siksa Kubur, wajah Halilintar basah sengan keringat dingin.

"Ooh! Liat! Ada satu lagiii—" kata Taufan sambil mendekatkan balon berwarna merah ke wajah Hali.

"T-Taufan..! Jangan! Jangaan!"

DARRRR!

Taufan menepukkan Balon terakhir itu ke wajah Kakaknya.

Hening.

Si Pikachu tak berteriak lagi seperti tadi.

"Heeh?"

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Halilintar dipenuhi oleh sengatan-sengatan Listrik.

Oh Tidak.

"D-Dia Ngamuk Taufan! Alamak!" Fang semakin menguatkan Cengkraman Jari Bayangnya.

BZZZZT—BZZZZTTTT!

Sengatan-sengatan listrik di Tubuh Halilintar memusnahkan jari bayang.

"HIAAAAAAAAAA!"

SRIIIIINNNNGG—

"Uaaaahh!"

Fang dan Taufan menutup mata mereka karena Cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan. Mereka kembali membuka mata mereka saat Cahaya itu meredup.

"...!" Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main saat melihat Halilintar berubah Total.

Topi Hitam-merahnya berubah menjadi hitam-kuning, lengkap dengan sepasang telinga panjang Pikachu disampingnya.

Ia memakai Jaket Hitam yang Garis-garisnya berwarna Kuning menyala. Terlihat Ia juga jadi memiliki Ekor Panjang dan Zig-zag seperti Pikachu.

Iris matanya pun menjadi Warna Kuning sama seperti Gempa.

"Aku... BOBOIBOY CETAAAAAAARRRR!"

Halilintar berteriak dengan suaranya Yang Cetar Membahana Badai.

"Huaaaaa...!"

Taufan dan Fang saling berpelukan mesra (?) ketakutan melihat Halilintar punya Kuasa Baru sekarang! Gara-gara mengulangi Event yang membuat Halilintar hadir sebagai Kuasa Baru dari Petir, BoboiBoy Cetar pun Hadir sebagai Kuasa Baru dari Halilintar. Jadi—

Balon + Halilintar = BoboiBoy Cetar

ZAP—BZZZZZTTTTT!

DHUAAAARRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

Pada Akhirnya, Warga sekitar pun melaksanakan Shalat Tarawih di Lapang Tenis yang tak jauh Jaraknya dari Panti Asuhan, Karena Mesjid Agung Pulau Rintis hancur gara-gara Kuasa barunya si Hali. Ada baiknya juga sih. Dengan begitu, Giga bisa melaksanakan Shalat Tarawih dengan tenang tanpa harus merusak langit-langit mesjid. Owalah O_o

Fang dan Taufan Shalat Tarawih dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Muka Gosong, dan Pipi mereka memerah. Bukaan! Bukan gara-gara habis Kissing sama Uke mereka! /Plakk/ Ini Gara-gara tadi, Bapa DKM Mesjid menebas wajah mereka dengan Sajadah.

Sedangkan Air tidak bisa Shalat dengan Khusyuk, soalnya si Nina Nempel terus di kakinya.

Tidak hanya Air, Api juga tidak Khusyuk shalatnya karena terus memberikan Death Glare pada Nina. Aduuh! Emang tuh Anak Salah Apa? O_o

Setelah Bakti Sosial di Panti Asuhan selesai, Santri-santri PPR kembali ke Mobil Truk Pengangkut Hewan Kurban Mereka, karena sudah waktunya Pulang. Khusus untuk Fang dan Taufan, mereka mendapat Sambutan hangat (?) dari Ustadz Papa sebelum menaiki Mobil. Yap! Benar sekali! Tamparan Mesra Rotan Kebenaran mendarat di kepala mereka!

Alhamdulillah, Para Santri kelompok BoboiBoy melaksanakan Kegiatan Bakti Sosial dengan baik, meskipun kegiatannya diselangi Tingkah Kurang Kerjaan Mereka.

Sesampainya di Pondok Pesantren, tanpa di duga-duga, Taufan pergi ke Asrama Akhwat (Putri). Ia meminta Yaya untuk membuatkannya Biskuit rasa Susu Kambing Apel Hijau lagi. Oh, dia juga pengen punya Kuasa Baru kayak si Hali katanya. Yakin gak akan Keracunan tuh? /KenaTumbukanPadu

Berita tentang Kuasa Baru Halilintar itu sukses membuat Api Envy Dunia Akherat (?). Mirip seperti di BoboiBoy Episode 16 Musim 3, dia membakar beberapa Pohon di Kebun dan Kandang-kandang Ternak milik Warga sekitar Pondok Pesantren, untuk memicu lahirnya Kuasa Baru. Eh, bukannya dapet Kuasa Baru, dia malah dapet Hukuman Baru.

.

.

.

.

 **-Tu Bi Kontinyu-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaahh!

Yang kangen Santri-Santri PPR mana suaranyaaaa—? /DiGebukin

-_- Hadeh... Apaan nih?! Makin Absurd aja nih Humor Fic ini.. Kayaknya Leila harus nyiapin Sesajen buat ngundang Arwahnya Troll Guy deh, biar dapet pencerahan gitu kalo mau ngelawak. /SesatLu

Dan Adeehhh! XD itu Adegan Maho nyelip lagi! Maaf yaa buat yang ga suka Yaoi! /NyembahNyembah

Maaf juga Kalo Humornya makin Garing Kriuk-kriuk. Biasa Author lagi Galau :'v /GaNanya

Nih, ada Scene Bonus sebelum kalian minggat dari Fic ini.

Makasih Yaa! ;3 Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya! ;3

Dadaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

 **-Scene Bonus Chapter 3-**

BoboiBoy Elemental Bersaudara memasuki Kamar mereka setelah lelah seharian dengan Kegiatan Bakti Sosial. Tapi, saat mereka baru mau memasuki kamar mereka,

"Kak Taufan.."

"Hmm.. Ada Apa Air? WHAT THE?!"

Taufan kaget bukan main saat melihat Nina, anak Panti Asuhan masih ada di samping Air, memegangi kakinya.

"Aku pengen sama Kak Air!" kata Nina.

"B-Bantuin dong kak buat Pulangin dia ke Panti."

"Nih. Gak Ikut-ikutan Ah." Taufan hanya menyerahkan Hoverboardnya, lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya bersama Hali.

"Yaah.. Ayo Nina. Ini udah Malem. Kamu harus Pulang ke Panti sekarang."

"Gak mau! Aku Pengen sama Kak Air terus!" jawab Nina berteriak.

"Pliis.. Nanti Air bakalan sering-sering main ke Panti Asuhan kamu deh.. Yah?.."

"Gak Mau! Pokoknya ga mau pulang!"

"Eh, Air. Pernah denger ga Berita soal Santri Pesantren ngebakar Anak Panti Asuhan sampe mati?" tanya Api tiba-tiba.

"Engga. Serem amat. Emang kejadian di Pesantren mana Kak?"

"DISINI. DI PESANTREN PULAU RINTIS."

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH! ISTIGHFAR KAK!"

.

.

.

 **Review Please? :3 Please... *Puppy Eye no Jutsu***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis :D Chapter 4**

Puter Openingnya!

.

 **Engkau bagai air yang jernih...**

 **Di dalam bekas yang berdebu..**

 **Zahirnya kotoran itu.. Terlihat…**

 **Kesucian terlinding jua…**

Leila: Uhmm.. Pa Ustadz?.. Openingnya kok lagu Suci dalam Debu? Ga nyambung dong sama ceritanya ^^'

Ustadz Papa: Ini Suci dalam kebenaran! Dah lah! Mu nyambung atau engga Pokoknya Lagu Single Aku ni harus di Puter!

Leila: *Nepuk Jidat* Tar dulu ya Pak Ustadz! Kita harus puter Opening RDPPR dulu ya! Kita udah dapet nih Opening yang cocok buat RDPPR. Beneran 'kan Zen?"

Zen: Yo-i! Nih, ini dia Openingnyaa..

.

.

Jrreeeeennnngggg…..

 **(Why!) Ukiran dalam hati Kapten Masa Depan**

 **(Who!) Lebih tangguh daripada yang kita duga**

 **(Fool!) Daripada terbawa Hati yang Gelisah**

 **(Fight!) Cobalah tuk menangis saja**

 **Demi meraih… Masa depan terlihat..**

 **Tak perlu ragu jadilah diri yang baru**

 **Bukan Demi.. Tuk siapa pun juga…**

 **Cukup mencoba untuk jadi lebih Hebat!**

 **Dragon Screamer! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**

 **Bagaikan Naga Terbang! (Why I do? Why I do? Hoo!)**

.

.

Zen: Oopsie.. Kayaknya salah lagu deh..

Leila: Ini kan.. Lagunya… Aku pengen baca Fanfic TsubasaxWakabayashi! TsubasaxMisaki! TsubasaxHyuuga! Tsu../Plakk

Zen: -_-.. Dah! Ayo puter lagi Openingnya!

.

.

 **Hahaaa! Sun Go Kong di Sunggaha…**

 **Sun Go Kong di Sunggaha..**

 **Seekor Kera, terkurung, terpenjara, dalam gua,**

 **Di gunung tinggi sunyi tempat hukuman para dewa**

 **Bertindak sesuka hati, loncat ke sana-sini**

 **Hiraukan semua masalah di muka bumi ini**

Plakkk!

Leila: KOK OPENINGNYA GINI SEMUA SIH?!

Zen: Ampun Juragan! -_- Nih, Aku puter lagi deh!

.

.

 **Terangkanlah… Terangkanlah…**

 **Jiwa yang berkabut langkah penuh dosa..**

 **Bila masa… Tlah tiada..**

 **Kereta kencana.. Datang tiba-tiba..**

.

.

*Seketika semuanya jadi pada duduk, menunduk, dan merenung*

 **-Harap Abaikan ke Gajean di atas-**

 **-Sambil menunggu Author dan Timnya merenung, marilah kita baca bersama-sama RDPPR Chapter 4 ini-**

 **-Have a Nice Read! ;3-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 1: Santri in Love-**

Pagi hari di Pondok Pesantren Pulau Rintis. Matahari bersinar terang, member berkah pada semua makhluk hidup, tidak hanya di Pondok Pesantren saja, tapi di seluruh dunia juga.

Seperti biasa, Geng Trio Uno sedang sibuk di Gudang Pesantren. Fang sedang sibuk membersihkan kaca jendela, sedangkan Gopal sedang menyapu lantai Gudang yang sangat berdebu itu, dan Api mengecat ulang Tembok Gudangnya. Puasa tidak membuat semangat mereka menjalani hukuman dari Ustadz Papa luntur. Tar, Di Hukum kok malah semangat?

Meskipun ada Tiga orang Santri yang Absurd di sini, namun suasana begitu tenang. Setidaknya begitu, sampai..

"APIIIIIIIII! APIIIIIIIIII!" suara Cempreng Taufan memecah ketenangan di sini. Elemental BoboiBoy yang Troll itu terbirit-birit menghampiri adik kembarnya yang sedang mengecat tembok.

"GAWAT APII! GAWAAAATTT!" Taufan menggenggam pundak Api.

"Apaan sih Kak?"

"Gawat! Si Air tadi Jatoh!"

"Apa?! Air Jatoh?!"

"Iya! Jatoh! Jatoh Cinta sama Aku!"

"KAMVRETT!"

.

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan. Kemarin Aku dipeluk loh."

"Hah? Meluk kamu? Siapa?"

"KAK HALI!"

"Yang nanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fire's Poetry for his Innocent Lover, Water-**

Semerbak terasa bau baham (Mulut) kamu di pagi hari..

Apalagi di Bulan Suci ini.. Yang katanya wangi Kesturi…

Saat Aku mendekatimu, dengan kakiku yang beralaskan sepatu..

Kamu menyapaku dengan merdu…

"Api, Suku (kaki) aku jangan di injek dong."

Gejolak Hasrat ingin memiliki Hatimu..

Dengan sekuntum bunga Raflesia ini..

Meskipun Jiwa dan Raga ini kotor..

Tapi pengen weh, ari memberikan cinta yang suci untuk kamu mah.

Da Aku mah Apa atuh..

Meskipun Beungeut Goreng (Muka Jelek) juga..

Tapi pengen weh, ari membuat hidup kamu menjadi Indah mah.

Da Aku mah Apa atuh.

Meskipun Bodo Juga..

Tapi Pengen weh.. Ari Isi kepala cuman kamu seorang mah.

Da aku mah Apa atuh..

Meskipun bau Kelek (Ketiak) juga..

Tapi pengen weh ari bikin kamu nyaman bersandar di pundak aku mah.

Tapi apa daya..

Kamu selalu menganggap aku ini tiada..

Keunlah.. da hirup mah peurih.. (Biarlah, hidup ini emang pedih)

Kaos kaki juga logor (longgar)

Diiket sama Karet aja biar gak Morosot Ka Handap (Melorot ke bawah)

Keun da Hirup mah peurih..

Pengen di bilang Gaul, pas beli baso juga, bilangnya malah GWS.. Bukan GPL..

Keun da Hirup mah peurih..

Nyapa kamu juga Tara di waro (ga pernah di respon)

Tembus pandang mereun aku mah nya..

Keun da Hirup mah Peurih..

Pengen makan yang pedes-pedes juga, aku mah bukan pake sambel..

Tapi Semut merah aja di jadiin cemilan.

Keun da hirup mah peurih..

Kadang diatas.. Kadang di bawah..

Kadang… *Neukteuk kuku pondok teuing (motong kuku terlalu pendek)

Da aku mah apa atuh..

Hirup juga peurih.. Sama kaya beuteung (perut)

Ga makan dari Subuh sampe Maghrib.

.

.

.

Puisi Parodi dari 'Da Aku Mah Apa Atuh' by Comic Sunda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene** **2** **:** **Ayo Tebak-**

Siang hari di depan Asrama Ikhwan, Taufan dan Halilintar sedang terduduk di depan teras Asrama, berteduh dari teriknya sinar matahari.

"Hali."

"Apaan Fan?"

"Tebak nih. Pake kacamata, jilbab kuning, punya kuasa manipulasi masa, hewan piaraannya penguin. Siapa tuh?"

"Gampang tuh. Ying."

.

"Tebak lagi nih. Pake kacamata renang di kepala, pake jilbab pink, punya kuasa manipulasi gravity, rasa kue buatannya absurd. Siapa tuh?"

"Yaya."

"Benaaarr!"

"TUMBUKAN PADUUU!" Panjang Umur.. lagi di omongin tiba-tiba Yaya muncul.

BRAKKKKK!

"Whaaaaa!"

"Heh! Pertanyaan level Upin-Ipin itu mah!"

.

"Tebak lagi nih. Pake kacamata, punya kuasa manipulasi bayang, suka pake jaket di pinggang, punya hubungan gelap sama Gempa, sama selalu pake Hijab Hitam. Siapa tuh?"

"Ha! Ane Setuju sama situ, Fan!"

.

"Pake Topi Biru, punya sifat kebo, punya Kuasa Elemen Air. Siapa tuh?"

"Udah deh, Fan. Kalo Situ ga bisa bikin Tebak-tebakan yang seru mending diem aja."

"Mau yang Seru? Tebak nih. Pake topi biru, Ganteng, Troll, baik hati, rajin sombong, dan tidak menabung, sama punya kuasa Elemen Angin. Siapa tuh?"

"Hueks."

.

"Hmm, yang barusan mah sengaja Taufan kasih pertanyaan Level Upin-Ipin, buat pemanasan. Sekarang, kita tingkatkan Levelnya jadi Level Raden Kian Santang! Jawab nih! Punya Jabatan paling tinggi di Pesantren Pulau Rintis, Lulusan Sekolah Militer, suka menindak tegas Santri Ikhwan dan Akhwat yang melanggar, ngasih Hukuman ga tanggung-tanggung, kalo namanya disebut suka muncul tiba-tiba. Siapa tuh?"

"Ergh..!" Sebenarnya Hali tau jawabannya, Bapak Kepala Pondok Pesantren. Tapi ya kalo namanya disebut, bisa ketimpa masalah.

"Sia the mau ngebunuh Aing?!"

"Ha! Payah! Di kasih pertanyaan gampang, malah ngeremehin. Dinaikkin Levelnya malah Ga bisa jawab!"

.

"Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Coklat. Apaan tuh?"

"Hah? Pelangi?"

"Salah!"

"Terus apaan?"

"Bob Marley pake baju Pramuka!"

"…."

.

"Hitam, Kuning Hijau! Apaan tuh?"

"Hah? Si Gopal?"

"Salah."

"Pass!"

"Jawabannya: Orang Negro lagi E*k di atas Rumput."

"Anjrit."

.

"Next. Bentuknya kecil, ada dua, warna pink, kadang-kadang agak kecoklatan, imut-imut, ngegemesin, nempel di dada! Apaan tuh?"

"Hah?! U-Umm… Itu.. N-Ni… Ni..!"

"Nyerah? Jawabannya: Bros Bunga punya Yaya!"

"EKAMVRET! KIRAIN APAAN!"

.

"Panjang, warnanya hitam, Lembut, berbulu! Apaan tuh?"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH TAUFAN! INI BULAN PUASA!"

"Jawabannya: Jagung yang dibakar sampe Gosong!"

ZAP-BZZZZZZZTTTT!

"Ah, kak Hali mah ambigu.."

.

"Terakhir nih! Kak Hali jago kalo bisa ngejawab pertanyaan ini."

"Challenge Accepted!"

"Salah satu Santri di Pesantren ini, Imut-imut, Tsundere, kadang sih Yandere, punya Kuasa Elemen Petir, suka pake Jaket Pikachu, dia juga orang yang paling Taufan sayang. Siapa tuh?"

"…!"

ZAP-BZZZZZZTTTTT!

"ASDFGHJKL! ZXCVBNM! QWERTYUIOP!" Hali langsung cabut meninggalkan Adeknya yang udah gosong itu.

"Ah, Kak Hali mah gak seru!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene** **3** **: Pelangi-**

Di Asrama Akhwat, Yaya dan Ying sedang ngerumpi bersama sambil mengusap-ngusap Peliharaan mereka yang ada di pangkuan mereka. Yaya dengan Kucing Sewel dari Lorong Pak Senin Koboi /Wuih, sedangkan Ying dengan Penguin Kutub Selatannya, Popo. Yaah, kebetulan mereka sekamar, jadi semakin sering aja mereka ngerumpi.

Tok-Tok-Tok

"Assalamualaikum.. Yaya?.. Ying..? Boleh saya masuk?" tidak salah lagi. Orang yang sekarang mengetuk pintu pasti Ustadzah Mama Zila.

"Waalaikumsalam. Masuk aja bu Ustadzah." sahut si Jilbab Kuning, Ying.

"Permisi.." Istri Ustadz Papa Zola ini pun masuk.

"Bu Ustazdah, ada apa?"

"Ini lho anak-anak.. Foto Santri-santri Angkatan kalian sudah jadi. Tinggal di Edit dan di Print Out aja. Mau lihat?"

"Waah! Mau mau!"

Mama Zila pun mengeluarkan Tabnya, lalu memperlihatkan Foto yang dimaksud.

Terlihat, Para Santri berjajar rapi dengan Papa Zola dan Mama Zila yang berdiri ditengah-tengah para Santri.

"Waaah.."

"Ihihihi!.. Haiya~ Tengok si Hali tuh! Ngapain coba masih pake Baju Pikachu pas di Foto!" Ying menunjuk ke Potret Halilintar.

"Eh, Ha-ah lah! Comelnya..! Hihihi.. Tapi masih mending.. Daripada gebetan kamu si kacamata itu tuh! Keliatan kayak cewek banget! Harusnya dia pindah ke barisan Akhwat, terus, di Hijab deh.." Yaya menunjuk kearah Potret Fang.

"Ish! Fang mah biasa ajalah! Jangan bilang dia kayak cewek!"

"Emm~... Gebetannya di sebut Kayak Cewek langsung marah nih~" Yaya menggoda teman sekamarnya itu yang diam-diam suka sama Fang.

"I-.. Apasal Kau ni...! Mentang-mentang si Gempa di foto biasa aja!"

"Aish.. Bagi aku mah Luar biasa sih…"

"Ish! Korang ni, tak baik lah cakap macam tu! Gitu-gitu juga mereka kan tetap teman kalian!" Ustadzah Mama menegur Santriwatinya yang Cekikikan gara-gara melihat Potret Ikhwannya yang keliatan agak Absurd itu. "Dah! Saya nak minta tolong kat korang, tolong Edit Foto ini ya? Sebagus mungkin. Boleh di tambahin bingkai, atau hiasan-hiasan. Yang penting keliatan Lucu. Paham?"

"Paham, Bu Ustadzah."

.

.

.

*2 jam Kemudian*

"Bu Ustadzah. Ini fotonya udah di Edit."

"Oh, ya? Coba sini saya liat. APAHAL KE NI?! KENAPA BACKGROUNDNYA PELANGI?!"

Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan. "Emang kalo pelangi kenapa Bu? Kan Lucu tuh."

"Kalian gak tau soal kasus LGBT? Perhimpunan penyuka sesama jenis itu? Kalo Foto Angkatan Pesantren kita backgroundnya Pelangi, Orang lain bakalan nyangka kalo kita juga masuk ke Himpunan itu!"

Yaya dan Ying masih cengo di tempat.

"LGBT yah… Kamu tau Yaya?"

"Enggak. Ayo kita tanya Kyai Google ajah."

Loh? Ga papa kan masuk LGBT? Emang sih Akhwatnya masih pada Normal. Tapi Ikhwannya? Kan Mereka itu agak.. Ah sudahlah. Ganti Scene Please!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene** **4** **: Adzan-**

Perlahan, Air membuka kedua mata Aqua Marine-nya. Setelah beberapa lama mengumpulkan kesadaran, Ia ingat kalau tadi dia tertidur setelah Shalat Ashar di Masjid. Melihat keluar jendela, Hari sudah gelap disana

"Waah udah mau maghrib nih..."

Mengetahui hari udah Gelap Air melangkah menuju mimbar masjid. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, tiba-tiba Ia menyalakan Speaker mesjid.

"EhemEhem... Bismillahirrahmanirrahiim...

Allahuakbar Allahuakbar—..." Dengan suara merdunya Air mengumandangkan Adzan Maghrib.

Iseng-iseng dia melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Jam 4:30 Sore.

.

.

.

.

.Eh..?

.

.

.

.

UWAT DE HELL?!

JAM 4:30 SORE?!

"A-Alamak..."

Waah.. Kacau..

Ternyata hari mulai gelap bukan karena udah Maghrib. Tapi karena cuacanya mendung makanya jam 4.30 pun serasa udah maghrib.

Air mulai panik.

Gawat!

Ini Adzan pasti kedenger ke seluruh pelosok Pesantren n sekitarnya!

Gimana kalo ada orang nyangka sekarang udah buka? terus ga sengaja udah minum?

Aduuhh! Pake salah Adzan lagi!

Salah sendiri Ga liat jam dulu pas mau Adzan!

Efek Lapar nih!

Lapar Kasih Sayang! /EH?!

Ting—!

Aha! Ada Ide!

Yaudah Adzannya diterusin aja deh.

"Ehem... Yang barusan mah cuman latihaaaaann—"

Sejak kapan Kalimat Adzannya berubah?

Begitu Air keluar dari Mesjid Datanglah Sekumpulan Massa yang marah karena Adzan Maghribnya salah. Langsung saja Air masuk ke Kamarnya, lalu melindungi kamarnya dengan Kekkai /salahfandomwoy/ biar sekumpulan massa itu tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 5: QWERTY is QAMVRET-**

'Pip-Pip-Pip…'

Api, anak yang mewarisi sifat Trollnya Taufan, namun Dominan dengan sifat Alaynya ini, segera mengambil HP miliknya dari saku celananya. Ada SMS dari Tok Aba.

"TOK ABAAA!" Api langsung berteriak kegirangan begitu mendapati SMS dari sang Kakek tercinta.

.

Tok Aba:

Assalamualaikum..

Api? Gimana Kabar kamu? Sama Kakak-kakak kamu?

Lama sangatlah Korang di Pesantren. Kapan Korang nak pulang?

.

Dengan penuh perasaan Gembira, Api mengetik pesan balasan untuk Tok Aba di Keypad QWERTY-nya.

.

Api:

Waalaikumsalam Tock!

Alhamdulillah. Api sm yg lain sehat tock! Atok Gimana? Sehat? Ochobot gmn?

Api Kangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Buanget sm Atok! :*

Tp qta blm tw kpan mw pulang Tock.. Api jg pengen qtemu Atok.. Api kangen Tok… Hiks.. :'(

.

Tok Aba:

Ish! Kau ni! Udah setahun di Pesantren, Alaynya masih di Piara juga! Atok dah cakap seratus kali ni! Kalo SMS sama Atok jangan di singkat2 gitu!

Atok tak pahamlah!

.

Api:

Hehehe.. Sori Tok.. :p

Bawaan dari lahir :v

.

Tok Aba:

Korang dah tanya kat Papa Zola kapan boleh pulang?

.

Api:

Belom Tok. Tapi kita udah siapin barang2 n oleh2 buat Atok n Ochobot nanti.

Baru siap2 doang sich.

.

Tok Aba:

Bentar lagi lebaran lah. Korang harus pulang. Biar nanti pas lebaran atok bias maaf2an sama cucu2 atok ni.

.

Api:

Iya Tok, qta juga sm pengen maaf2an sm atok.

Yaudah, nanti kalo udah ada kabar kapan pulang, nanti Api kasih tai atok lagi deh.

.

.

.

Di Kedai Kokotiam sana, Tok Aba Sweat drop begitu dapat SMS barusan.

.

Tok Aba:

APASAL KAU NI?! ATOK TAK MAU LAH! TAK SUDI!

.

Api hanya terheran-heran karena tiba-tiba smsnya Tok Aba nyolot gitu.

'Kok, si Atok gitu sih? Emang tadi aku sms apaan?'

Si Topi Merah terang itu pun membaca sms yang ia kirim sebelum dapat balasan yang nyolot dari Atoknya. Lalu, ia membaca ulang pesan yang ia kirim dengan seksama, mencari tau apa hal yang membuat Atoknya nyolot tiba-tiba.

"Iya tok, kita juga sama pengen maaf-maafan sama atok.. yaudah, nanti kalo udah ada kabar kapan pulang, nanti api kasih ta… ta… Alamak… Typo…!"

Melihat kenyataan yang pahit (?) itu, Api buru-buru me-ralat smsnya,

.

Api:

Astaghfirullah, maksudnya kasih tau tok! Maapin Typo.. Biasalah.. Keypad QWERTY, jadi U sama I tu deketan..

.

a.k.a 4:

Pelanggan Yth., Pesan yang anda kirim ke no. +60****** tidak terkirim. Silahkan Cek Pulsa anda, dan Segera Isi ulang. Dapatkan Bonus Internet 2 GB dengan membeli Paket Internet AuN seharga 50 juta 50 sen!

.

.

Api hanya tersenyum miris karena dia tidak bias meralat sms yang typonya membuat sang atok nyolot itu, karena Pulasanya keburu habis. Kayaknya Typo ini karena efek 'Neukteuk kuku pondok teuing' deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 6: Parody-**

Malam hari setelah melaksanakan Shalat Tarawih, Para Santri kembali ke Asrama mereka masin-masing. Berbeda dengan Gopal. Pemuda yang Negara asalnya sama dengan Chotta Bheem, Bhaal Vheer, Ratu Joddha, dan Pangeran Asoka ini, baru saja keluar dari Masjid. Bukannya cepet-cepet ke Asrama buat Tidur biar ga kesiangan bangun Sahur, Dia malah Cengo Sendiri di depan Teras Masjid.

Tiba-tiba Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi Sedih. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan tiba-tiba Ia mengucapkan sebuah Puisi singkat di dalam Hatinya. (Ketularan Api nih)

'Berikan aku Kesabaran dan Kekuatan…

Untuk menghadapi Cobaan ini…

Aku Ikhlas..

Aku Pasrah...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Puisinya udah kayak Iklan Toko Online di Negara Sebelah ya. Bukaan! Gopal berpuisi gini bukan gara-gara sendalnya hilang sebelah. Sendal sih masih ada, Tapi...

"Ihihihihi... Aah! Bisa aja Kakak maah!" kata salah seorang Gadis pada Lelaki yang merangkul dirinya di teras Mesjid.

"Iih! Beneraan~ Katy Perry aja kalah Cantik sama kamuu! Suweran deh." jawab si Lelaki.

Gopal mematung ditempat. Dia berpuisi begitu karena dia Jealous liat Pasangan Sejoli lagi Pacaran di depan teras Mesjid. Bukan Santri PPR, kayaknya sih anak warga sekitar Pesantren yang ikut Tarawih disini. Si Kembaran Shahrukh Khan (?) itu mulai merasa kesal dengan ulah mereka.

"Dey! Ini Masjid lah! Bukan tempat Pacaran!"

Pasangan sejoli itu saling berpandangan.

"Aah! Pak Haji mah Sirik aja!" sahut Si Cewek manja.

"Iya. Tau nih. Gangguin aja. Padahal kita kan gak gangguin dia. Iya kan beb?" Si Cowok menambahkan sambil mencolek dagu si Cewek

"Iya kaak!"

"Errrgghh...! YA! AKU TAU LAH! AKU INI JONES! JOMBLO NGENES! JOMBLO PERMANEN! PUAS?! DI ANIMASI BOBOIBOY PUN GA ADA CHARA CEWEK YANG JADI PEMINAT AKU! DI FANFICTION PUN CUMA SEGELINTIR AUTHOR YANG NGE-PAIRIN AKU SAMA CHARA CEWEK! ITU PUN KEBANYAKAN SAMA OC! TAPI MESKI GITU! AKU STRONG KOK! AKU HEPI! AK-…UBBHH!" lagi Marah-marahnya, Fang dan Api langsung menutupi wajah Gopal dengan sarung, lalu menyeretnya ke dalam Mesjid karena Trio Uno sedang Itikaf malam ini.

"Kalau marah-marah~ Nanti tambah Susah~ Jangan Marah-marah.. Mari Ramah-Ramaaah~ hahahahaha!" Fang dan Api malah Nyanyi lalu menertawakan Anggota Grupnya yang Jomblo Permanen ini.

"DEY! LEPASKAN AKUU!"

Udah Gopaal! Mending kamu Itikaf dulu yang Khusyuk. Siapa tau pas Lebaran nanti dapet Gebetan Cakep? /Eh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene 7: Menodai-**

Jam 11.00 Malam.

Sudah dipastikan Semua Makhluk di Pesantren sedang tertidur semua. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti seluruh Pondok Pesantren. Eh, kayaknya engga deh. Cuma Kawasan Asrama Akhwat aja yang sunyi. Kalo di Kawasan Asrama Ikhwan masih kedenger Harmoni suara-suara Dengkuran di sana-sini. Waah.. Santri-nya cocok jadi Paduan Suara nih.

Ternyata masih ada satu makhluk yang masih terjaga jam segini.

Taufan.

Si Empunya Kuasa Angin Topan ini baru memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru saja dari Mesjid. Biasa.. Habis gangguin Trio Uno dan Gempa yang lagi Itikaf. Waah, Kualat loh.

Dia menguap lebar-lebar karena mulai terserang kantuk. Bukannya segera naik ke tempat tidur, pandangannya melekat kearah teman sekamarnya, sekaligus kakak kembarnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di Ranjangnya.

Dia menghampiri Halilintar yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat Jaket kuning Pikachu menyelimuti Pinggang sampai ke Pahanya. Dasar Troll, Taufan malah mengambil jaket kuning itu, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sebagai Adik yang baik, harusnya kamu nyelimutin Kakak kamu yang lagi tidur. Ckckck…  
Mata Biru langitnya tak mau lepas menatap wajah polos Halilintar saat tertidur. Padahal kalau sedang marah, boro-boro keliatan polos. Mukanya Jeff the Killer aja kalah serem sama mukanya Hali pas lagi marah. Lama-kelamaan dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah Halilintar.

"Ngg… Pi.. Pika.. Pi..ka.. Nnn.." tiba-tiba Halilintar mengigau saat sedang tidur. Author tebak. Pasti kamu lagi mimpi jadi Pikachu kan?

Mendengar Halilintar mengigau, entah kenapa suaranya barusan terdengar.. begitu… menggoda di telinga Taufan. Seakan sesuatu bangkit di dalam dirinya. Mungkin.. bisa di katakan.. Hasrat. Matanya tak mau berhenti melihat sosok Halilintar yang begitu menggugah. Wajahnya yang polos, dan tubuhnya yang terbaring tenang diatas tempat tidur, nafasnya yang perlahan berhembus. Dia sangat Manis.

Tak bisa mengendalikan Hasratnya lagi, Taufan langsung naik ke Ranjang Halilintar, dan kini, Tubuhnya tepat berada diatas Halilintar. Lama-kelamaan.. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan.. dekat.. dekat.. cukup dekat untuk bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Halilintar yang hangat. Tak bisa di bayangkan seberapa menyenangkannya jika dirinya bisa menodai tubuh kakaknya itu.

Seringaian mulai mengembang di wajah si Pengendali Elemen Angin. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi apakah sekarang ini adalah bulan suci, atau apapun itu. Dengan lembut, tangan kirinya membelai pipi mulus kakak kembarnya itu, lalu berakhir di tangan kanan Halilintar, mentautkan jari mereka. Nafasnya mulai terengah, tak bisa menahan Hasrat yang menggebu-gebu untuk menodai Lelaki yang sedang terlelap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan Taufan yang satu lagi pun menggapai laci meja di samping ranjang. Mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah Spidol Hitam. Lalu,dengan spidol itu, Taufan menggambar sebuah kumis yang tebal di bawah hidung Halilintar, plus garis-garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Tak lupa juga menggambar lingkaran di sekitar matanya.

"Target sudah Di Nodai :v"

Ingat Readers.

Jaga Pikiran, Jaga Hati.

Buka Puasa? Ya H*tari! /digebukin

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Santri's Love Quotes-**

.

Meskipun harus menghadapi suara letusan balon yang membuat hati ini kacau, Aku yakin, selama aku bersamamu, Hatiku tak akan pernah Kacau.

 **-Halilintar-**

.

Aku memang sangat suka bergurau. Tapi aku tidak bergurau saat aku menyatakan Cintaku padamu.

 **-Taufan-**

.

Apapun cobaan berdatangan yang terus berusaha menggoyahkan kita, kita akan tetap bertahan karena Cintaku padamu sekuat Perisai Tanah ini.

 **-Gempa-**

.

Api adalah namaku. Meski begitu, Hatiku masih bisa merasa Panas jika kedua tangan ini tidak bisa memelukmu.

 **-Api-**

.

Mawar itu Biru. Violet itu Merah. Dan Aku harus pergi ke Kamar Mandi.

 **-Air-**

.

Memang, mereka akan menghinaku karena aku gemuk. Tapi mereka akan iri padaku saat seorang Bidadari mendampingiku KELAK saat aku sudah KURUS nanti.

 **-Gopal-**

.

Aku adalah Bayangan. Tak peduli kemana pun Kau pergi, Aku akan selalu bersamamu.

 **-Fang-**

.

Ada dua hal yang melekat kuat di Jiwaku:

1\. Kebenaran

2\. Dirimu

 **-Ustadz Papa Zola-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Gempa.."

"Hmm? Kenapa Fang?"

"Dingin nih."

*Megang tangan Fang* "Dingin banget! Hmmh.. Gimana nih. Aku cuman punya satu sarung… Aha! Giga!"

Mematuhi perintah Tuannya, tangan Giga langsung menggenggam tubuh Fang eret-erat untuk menghangatkannya.

"Errrggghh… Oe jangan… di…cekik… RrrgggH!"

 **-Jangan coba-coba ngemodus ke Gempa. Nanti Giga yang akan bertindak-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Tu Bi Kontinyu-**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaahh!

Yang kangen Santri-santri PPR mana Suaranyaaaa—?

/Krik-krik.. Krik-krik.../

Lebaran udah deket nih Readers! :D

Hmmh.. Kayaknya begitu Treng Lebaran Leila harus langsung minta maaf deh pada BBB DKK karena sudah berkali-kali menistakan mereka di cerita ini :v.

Dan.. Kalau dilihat-lihat.. Chapter ini jadi agak bernuansa Cinta ya? Bukan Valentine sih, tapi yaah, ini cuman kerjaan iseng Author aja.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada Slight-slight mention Pairing yang membuat kalian risih.

Zen: Kalian gak usah nulis 'Cerita ini makin Gaje' di Kolom Review. Cerita ini udah Gaje kok dari pertama.

Leila: Oke, terima kasih atas pujiannya babuku sayang. Muah. Leila bukan Sule yang bisa bikin Guyonan ngakak.

Terima Kasih buat yang udah mau baca Fic Absurd ini.. :'v

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Berikutnyaa! ;3

Dadaaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Scene Bonus Chapter 4-**

"Allahuakbar Allahuakbar... Laailaahaillallah..."

"Huah!"

Air langsung terbangun saat tertidur di meja di depan Televisi begitu mendengar kalimat Adzan yang terakhir.

Dia teringat tadi setelah Insiden Ba'da shalat Asar dia kabur ke Kamarnya buat sembunyi dari Massa yang marah gara-gara Salah Adzan. Terus udah itu Dia ketiduran deh pas nunggu Adzan Maghrib. Api sedang tidak ada di sini karena sedang Itikaf.

"Alhamdullillah.. Udah Adzan.. waktunya buka nih... Allahummalakasumtu.."

Baru saja dia mau minum air tiba-tiba Stasiun TV nya menampilkan sebuah Bacaan Doa.

"Nawaitu Sauma Ghadhiin.. An ada'ii fardhii syahri Ramadhaana.. Haadihissanatii.. Lillahita'alaa..."

terus ada tulisan yang tampil:

'Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa'

Adzan Subuh ternyata.

"... Yaah... Berarti...

Air Ga Buka... Sahur juga Enggak... Terus.. Puasanya nanti gimana dong?"

Hmm... Kayaknya setelah adegan ini, Fic ini Genrenya akan berubah jadi Humor/Angst :v /DiGebukin

.

.

.

.

 **-Review Please ;3-**


End file.
